Not an Angel
by jascat
Summary: She wanted to be the angel Logan saw her as. Wanted to be innocent and good. But Logan didn't know, didn't know the dark hunger inside of her,the taint on her soul, or the anger that simmered below the surface waiting to erupt.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Xmen comics, movies or characters.

**Author's note: **This story while following some of the movies is definitely AU I am playing with powers and the plot. Also I should warn you there is abuse in this story. I will not go into detail and it happened before the story really begins. Marie will remember some of it as I believe there is no epiphany, abuse effects a person for life. I will deal with this as gently as I can but if this is the type of thing that bothers you please steer clear of this story. I have no wish to cause anyone pain.

Chapter 1

"Alaska!" Marie declared with a smile toward the boy who lounged on her bed. He smiled at her, a look on his face of pure adoration.

Marie felt herself smiling in return. Cody was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. She looked forward to seeing him every day. Seeing him was the only thing that kept her here. It was what stopped her from running.

He was everything she wanted to be. Innocent, honest, good. She had been content to admire him from afar, was shocked when she found out he liked her too. How could he? She was nothing like him, she was tainted, damaged. He wouldn't understand the shame that burned in her.

"Isn't it awful cold up there?" He asked.

Marie smiled and laid down next to him on the bed, bumping him with her shoulder. Sure it was cold but that was part of what made it perfect. She could find a small town that wasn't too populated. She could cover up, no one would look at her body, she wouldn't have to worry about being touched.

She didn't like being touched…not like…she shook off the thoughts. She wouldn't think about that right now. Not with Cody near her, looking at her with concern and affection. She smiled at him.

"Would ya go with me?" She asked. If he wanted to maybe they could leave now? Before night fell, before the touching began.

"Ahd go anywhere with ya." Cody told her softly and started to lean in. She stared at him wide eyed, her heart beating. He was so beautiful, so pure. She felt his lips touch hers and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She wanted to hold this feeling forever. She wanted to hold on to him forever.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. The tingling began slowly, she didn't know what it was at first. It felt like heaven and she wondered if every kiss invoked this kind of feeling.

How long this went on she wasn't sure, it didn't stop until Cody fell away from her and began to convulse. She opened her eyes and saw blue veins retreating into his skin as his body shook. She jumped from the bed in horror. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of him, couldn't make a sound, couldn't move.

'Marie?' She heard Cody's voice but didn't see his lips moving.

She began to scream at the sound of his voice in her head and she knew without a doubt that she had done this to him. She was poison, tainted, she had known it. Why did she allow him to kiss her? Why did she inflict herself on him? She knew better!

'Ah wanted to kiss you Marie.' His voice sounded in her head.

Marie sank to the ground, her arms covering her head, still screaming.

'Ahm scared Marie please stop screaming and talk to me.' Cody pleaded.

Marie gulped and closed off her cries with great effort.

"Ahm sorry, Ahm sorry, Ahm sorry…" She whispered over and over.

'Ah know.' Cody told her. Why wasn't he screaming at her? Why did he seem sad and not angry.

'Cause Ah know now Marie. Ah know ya didn't mean to. Ah know how ya've suffered...' He whispered to her. Tears ran down her face, shamed and horrified, she was no longer speaking her sorrow but in her head she whispered her apologies over and over.

"We need an ambulance right away!" A voice cried but Marie didn't look up, didn't want to see the look on her mother's face. Her mother would look at this as proof of the evil in her. Proof that it wasn't her husband that was warped.

'Marie?' Cody asked in a concerned voice.

Marie didn't answer him she just rocked murmuring her guilt and sorrow to him in her mind.

Her mother finally hung up the phone and approached her.

"Ah always knew there was something wrong with ya. Knew there was a reason Mark stopped touching me. Ya bewitched him. You're a mutant and now ya've hurt this boy. Ah want ya out of my house!" Her mother told her in a calm smug voice.

Marie looked up at her in horror. She had always known her mother hated her. Blamed her for what daddy was doin, but Marie had always had a part of her that didn't believe it was her fault. Was her mother right? Was it her fault?

'No, Marie…not ya fault...Ah didn't know…Ah wish Ah had known.' Cody said in her mind.

"It is mah fault Cody, Ah didn't want to believe it but now Ah know." Marie whispered.

Her mother snorted at her words. "Crazy too. Get out!" She yelled.

Marie stood up and walked toward the bed that Cody lay on. He had finally stopped convulsing. His face was peaceful but he wasn't there. It was like she was looking at an empty shell. She reached out a hand wanting to touch him but stopped afraid she would do more damage.

'Ahm not gone Marie. Ahm with you.' Cody told her and Marie took a deep breath before standing and walking slowly toward her bedroom door. She didn't look back, she didn't take anything with her. She just walked out the door, tears running down her face as she started to walk.

* * *

Marie watched the trees that passed the truck in a blur. The trucker who had been kind enough to give her this ride talked incessantly about nothing in particular. Marie didn't really answer his questions. She knew better than to be too friendly. The man seemed nice enough but she had learned that could change in a moment.

'Ah don't think he will hurt ya Marie.' Cody told her.

'That's what ya said about the last guy and look what happened.' Marie told him mentally. She had learned to talk to him in her mind and not out loud the first day. People looked at her weird when she talked to him out loud and she didn't like to be looked at.

'It was an honest mistake.' Cody told her rather huffily. Marie smiled a little bitterly. The man had looked grandfatherly, he had seemed nice until he had one hand squeezing her throat and his other hand on her crotch. What she learned after draining him still made her shudder.

She leaned her head on the cool glass of the cab. How many had she killed now? How many were in her head locked up? She didn't like to think about it, didn't want to know. Cody was the only one she allowed out. The only one she talked to. He was her conscience and she needed him. Without him she would be washed away in the need her anger and power gave her.

She closed her eyes in shame. Even now something inside of her urged her to take off her gloves and touch the man beside her. To feel that rush, that power flow into her…

'Stop it Marie. That's not ya.' Cody said confidently.

'It is me Cody. Ya should know that by now.' Marie told him.

'Ah've told ya before Marie Ah love ya. Ah know ya probably better than anyone could considering Ah now live in ya head and Ah know ya don't want to hurt anyone.' Cody claimed confidently.

Marie didn't bother arguing with him. It did no good. How many times had she tried to kill herself? He took over every time, stopped her, made her live when she desperately wanted to die.

She had tried to jump off a bridge when she first left home, that was the first time Cody had taken over. She hadn't even known he could do that. Another time she had held a razor to her wrist in a dingy hotel room, that had been after the first time she had killed a man.

Finally she had tried to let one of the would be rapist have his way, antagonizing him into a frenzy. She hadn't thought Cody would drain the man but he had. He had taken over and used her power on the man. He had let go soon after but both of them had seen what the man had planned to do, what he had done to many others and Marie had touched him again, finishing him off.

Cody had felt guilty after that one but she had told him it was her fault. She had caused the situation, she had pushed him into a corner.

They had settled into a semi comfortable companionship. Cody was her conscience, he kept her from surrendering to the darkness of the anger and hunger. He also made sure she didn't try to end her life.

She only stole when she was out of options. Right now she was out of money and a voice whispered at her that the trucker who jabbered on to her happily had to have some money. It had been a couple of days since she had eaten and her stomach was reminding her that she needed food.

'We'll figure somethin' out Marie.' Cody told her confidently. He had such a sunny disposition. He always saw the best in the world in spite of the horrors he had experienced since being trapped in her mind.

'Ah know sugah, Ah know.' She told him. She really wasn't to sure but she didn't want to spit on his optimism.

"I'm stopping in Laughlin. There's a cage fight I'm itching to see. A fighter by the name of Wolverine. I've seen him before. The guy is something to see. He takes such a beating you think there is no way he could possibly win then he all the sudden comes from behind and wins. He'll be down on the mat covered in blood then all the sudden standing and growling, looking like death…It's a sight to see I tell ya." The man told her.

Marie only listened to where he planned to stop. Laughlin was as good as anywhere else she supposed.

'Cage fights! How cool is that? Can we see it Marie? Please?' Cody begged.

Marie smiled genuinely.

"Ya think ya can get me in?" She asked the trucker. He had told her his name but she honestly didn't pay attention.

"I think maybe I could do that." The trucker grinned at her then began to talk more about the fights. Marie didn't pay attention but Cody was enthralled.

She let Cody have control and settled herself back into the darkness of her mind.

'Ya have to see this guy Marie, he's awesome.' Cody enthused rousing Marie from the peace she had settled into. He never let her stay there for long. It worried him. He feared she wouldn't come back. Sometimes she was tempted not to come back but she didn't want to burden Cody with her tainted skin so she came back when he asked.

Marie looked around the bar and wondered briefly just how Cody and the trucker had gotten her in here. She smiled down at the water in front of her. Cody would never let her drink a beer he was too good for that.

She brought the glass to her lips and surveyed the crowd. She wished for the solitude of her mind. She hated crowds. She didn't like being touched. Cody had more control over her skin than she did. He could easily touch people. She could too at times but she never knew when the hunger would start and she would take just a little bit…a little taste that turned into more.

She put the glass down on the bar and pulled her coat tighter around her. The crowd roared and curiosity got the better of her and she looked toward the cage. The man inside had his back to her. His muscled arms grabbed the cage and sweat gleamed on his skin. He had black hair in an odd style. He was hairier than most men she had seen. She tilted her head in contemplation.

He turned and for a moment his eyes met hers. A shock ran through her and she felt her loins tighten in awareness before an old shame rose up in her. His opponent attacked punching him in the gut and breaking the spell.

Marie took the opportunity to turn away and put her head down on the bar, her arms and hair hiding her face as old demons reared their heads.

'Ya wanted it, Ah can tell.' Her father was telling her as he pulled up his pants and left her room.

Marie had cried silently. Had she wanted it? It had kind of felt good at first, the way he had touched her…but she had been so ashamed at the pleasure that she had told him no and tried to push him away. It was wrong. Daddy hadn't taken her protests well and his touch had become rougher until she was screaming for him to stop. No one had saved her. Not her mother down the hall, not the police, not the neighbors. No one heard her.

'Marie…Marie…please Marie…it wasn't ya fault. It's natural for a body to react to stimulation, it didn't mean you encouraged it. Ya told him to stop, ya screamed for ya mother. Marie please…it's not wrong to feel attracted to someone…Marie…' Cody tried to reason with her. She could feel his anguish and she didn't like that. Cody should never be sad.

'Ahm sorry Cody. Ah should have turned ya down when ya asked me out. Ah've caused ya nothin' but pain.' Marie told him.

'Ah can't deny Ah wish things were different. Ah wish Ah would've known what that bastard was doin'. Ah knew you were hurtin but Ah didn't know what was goin on. If Ah had Ah would have took ya away. Ah would have run with ya, we would've went to Alaska. Ah love ya Marie. Ah always have.' Cody told her.

'Ya loved me at that moment Cody but Ah can't help but wonder if ya would have still loved me if Ah hadn't stolen ya from ya body.' Marie said. She had learned that she didn't actually take someone's soul she just took an impression of them at the time that she stole them. If Cody had been allowed to live he may have outgrown his crush. He was a good boy and wanted to save her but Marie couldn't help but wonder if he would have ever grown to love her in real life.

'Ah would have Marie. If Ah can love ya in here Ah would love ya out there.' Cody told her vehemently.

Marie didn't argue. The voices in her head were stuck in time. They didn't grow and change with age and circumstance. They were a snapshot of a certain time and that was all. Cody at the time of their kiss had loved her, wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Would Cody want that now if he ever came out of the coma?

'Ah would!' Cody again declared and Marie didn't argue with him. She slowly lifted her head from the bar and took a drink from her warm water. The crowd had quieted and she looked back at the cage to find it empty. How long had she sat there with her head on the bar?

'It was a while Marie.' Cody told her.

She looked around her and saw that the bar was starting to clear out and cursed herself. It was never a good idea to leave when everyone else did. She should have snuck out earlier. Now she would have to be vigilant so she wasn't attacked.

She saw the man she had seen in the cage at the end of the bar. He didn't look at her and she was glad. She didn't want that shaming feeling to overwhelm her again. She made to stand up when she saw some men approaching him. They were covered in bruises and Marie guessed they had lost to him in the cage.

"We want our money back!" One of the men growled putting a hand on the man's shoulder, attempting to turn him around. He didn't turn, instead he took another drink of his beer calmly and ignored the men behind him. This seemed to anger the men even more and one of them pulled a knife.

Marie didn't even think before she yelled for him to look out. He turned at her voice and gave her a quick look before being stabbed in the gut by the knife wielder. Marie didn't like the looks of this and began to fiddle with her gloves.

'Should Ah help him?' She asked Cody.

'He can take care of himself. Ah watched him fight Marie he is one bad ass!' Cody told her with excitement in his voice.

Cody was right. The man had the others on the ropes in moments. That was until the man behind the bar pulled a shotgun on him.

Marie gulped and took off her glove. She looked for a way to sneak up on the shotgun wielder but turned when she heard a metallic sound. She looked at the fighter and saw three long blades sticking out of each hand. He sliced through the shotgun like it was butter and the bartender threw up his hands in surrender.

The fighter growled and walked slowly out of the bar. Marie sat there stunned as she watched him go.

'Don't just sit there go after him!' Cody demanded.

Marie still sat there. Cody snorted and took control.

'He can protect ya Marie. Ya need him.' He told her as he made her body follow the man.

Marie hadn't seen another mutant in her travels. She had seen a lot of things but not a mutant. She didn't fight Cody, even though she was not sure she wanted the man to protect her. She was capable of protecting herself and that man made her feel things she didn't want to feel. Still he was a mutant and she was curious.

Cody had her sneak into the back of his camper while the man walked into the woods. Marie was almost sure he was taking a leak and mentally wrinkled her nose. He could have done that in the bar.

She was under a blanket before Cody gave her back control.

'It'll be okay Marie. Ah can't be ya knight but Ah know this man can.' Cody told her.

'Ah don't need a knight Cody. But Ah would like to learn more about him. Maybe Ah can learn to control this hunger better.' Marie replied and settled herself to sleep.

* * *

Logan was not happy. Sure he had won quite a bit of money, gotten quite a few good battles in. He had let Wolverine out more than usual but his animal was not soothed. Wolverine growled and paced in the cage he kept him in. It was that damn girl. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, how she had gotten in the bar he wasn't sure and really didn't care. Wolverine wanted him to go back and get her.

He had felt her stare and turned to meet her eyes. She was the picture of youth and innocence and Wolverine had rattled his cage at the sight of her. He had seen the desire in her eyes, reveled in it even though he knew he shouldn't. She was a kid and he didn't even know how old he was.

He was a bastard but he had never been a pervert. Still something about her had the Wolverine screaming at him to take her. He couldn't draw his eyes from hers. He saw a look of shame enter her brown eyes. Sorrow so deep it made him want to howl. If his opponent hadn't punched him at that moment he would have unsheathed his claws and tore his way out of the cage and ran to her.

What would he have done then? Held her tenderly? Soothed her sorrow? Logan scoffed at himself. Wolverine wanted to fuck her, he would have hurt her eventually. It was good he had left. Good those assholes had confronted him.

He hadn't been able to leave till then. He had watched her secretly all night. Saw her through the cage with her head down on the bar. Watched her look around the room and saw the momentary look of fear as she realized the bar was clearing out.

Logan shook his head. She was safe, he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise. Besides even if he went back chances were she was gone. He hit a pot hole while his attention was not as sharp as it should have been. The truck bounced and he heard a yelp from the camper. He immediately pulled over.

He threw open his door and walked around to the camper throwing the door and pulling back covers to reveal the girl from the bar. He was shocked but didn't let it show through his anger. Wolverine in his head began to purr happily as her scent hit his nose. Magnolias….

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the camper. She didn't protest as her feet hit the ground. He said nothing as he slammed his camper door shut and moved back to the cab. Wolverine slammed at his cage, demanding that Logan let her in the cab.

"Shut up!" Logan growled as he slammed his door shut and started the engine.

He looked out his rear view window as he pulled away and saw her standing there. Her hood pulled up and her shoulders slumped. She began to walk slowly in the direction he was going.

"Fuck!" He cried slamming his hands against the steering wheel and pushing down the brakes. This wasn't a good idea. Wolverine wanted her…he was dangerous to her. Still he couldn't leave her out to freeze. He would take her to the nearest town and drop her off. He just had to keep his animal on a leash until then.

The girl walked up to the passenger door and stood there. Logan snorted before leaning over and opening the door for her. She stood there looking at the ground until Logan finally told her to get in.

She clambered into the truck and sat as far from him as the seat belt would allow.

"I don't like people sneaking rides. I'll take you to the nearest town but that's all." Logan told her grumpily. Luckily Wolverine had calmed down and was now purring contentedly. Logan almost snorted at the sounds the animal was making in his heads. He had to admit though he did like her scent. It was soothing.

He saw her pull off her glove and blow into her hands. He reached over intent on bringing them closer to the heater. She jerked away from him and it offended him. Sure he was a bastard with an animal in him but she didn't know that and he wasn't making a pass at her or anything.

"I ain't going to hurt ya kid. I was just trying to help you warm up." He told her.

"Ah don't like people touching me." She told him putting her gloves back on.

Her voice was like music, her southern accent exotic. He loved it and Wolverine begged him to get her to talk more.

"You hungry?" He asked. Wolverine snarled and he tended to agree with him. That was hardly a conversation starter. The girl proved it by merely nodding her head.

He reached into the glove compartment, trying to ignore how she moved as far away from him as she could get. He handed the beef jerky to her and she accepted it reluctantly. He couldn't help but notice how she ate though. She was obviously hungry. He would have to stop at a diner and get her some real food.

"The name's Wolverine." He told her expecting her to reciprocate. She was silent so long he began to think she wouldn't tell him her name.

"Rogue." She finally told him.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked a little angrily. Obviously she had made up a name and didn't want him to know her real name. It aggravated him. Wolverine didn't care and just waited to hear her voice again.

"What kind of name is Wolverine?" She asked him belligerently.

Logan couldn't help it, he smiled. She had some fire. He was glad to hear it.

"Logan." He told her not hiding his pleasure at her spunk. Again she was silent and he wondered if she would tell him her real name. He had just began to think she wouldn't when he heard her soft voice.

"Marie." She whispered.

He didn't push her for more, didn't think she would give him more. He settled in to silence as they traveled through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Xmen comics, movies or characters.

Chapter 2

'Cody Ah'm not asking him to show me his claws!' Marie told the boy in her head.

'Why not Marie? Ah want to see!' He pouted.

'Because it probably hurts him.' Marie replied.

'How would ya know?' Cody asked still upset.

At times like this it was clear that Cody never grew or aged. He was frozen in time in her mind while she grew up. While she had aged four years he was stuck at fifteen. Still, she was glad he was here with her.

Marie mentally sighed, it looked like she was going to have to talk to Logan. She really didn't want to, he made her nervous. She wanted to touch him badly. Wanted to feel his strength fill her up. It would have been so easy when he reached for her hands.

She had known he wasn't trying to make a pass at her, he was being kind and she had hurt his feelings. His skin had been so close to hers, though, she had shuddered with want. She just knew he would be strong. The rush he could give her…. It would be better for her to be silent and stay as far from him as possible. He seemed nice enough, a little rough but there was something about him…he seemed almost noble to her.

Cody snorted in her head.

'Ah agree that he will protect ya Marie but the man was obviously drinking all night and he wasn't easy on those men he fought. Ah bet he would have hit on ya if ya looked older.' Cody said.

'Maybe.' Marie agreed easily enough. 'But there is just…' Marie gave up trying to explain. She didn't understand what she felt herself when she looked at the man. She wanted to drain him but she also wanted something else.

He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way that she found appealing. He made her insides tighten up and her mouth water. She wanted to kiss him. Not in the way she had wanted to kiss Cody but in a…Marie pulled her hood further over her face. Her mother was right, she was a slut.

'No ya not!' Cody said angrily. 'Ya just lonely and confused. It's ya power making ya want to touch him that's all.' He finished trying to comfort her.

That just made it worse in Marie's mind. Cody was right, her skin tingled. She didn't want to hurt him.

'Marie just ask him to show ya his claws.' Cody said interrupting her depressing and dangerous thoughts.

"So does it hurt ya when they come out?" Marie asked Logan suddenly.

He looked at her shocked. They hadn't spoken in at least an hour. He stared at her for a moment before looking at his hands and answering.

"Every time." He told her.

'Ah told ya Cody.' Marie told him in her mind.

She looked over at Logan. She didn't like that it hurt him, didn't like the thought of him in pain. Did he just not care? Did he like pain?

"Ya should put ya seat belt on." She finally said wanting to break the mood.

He growled at her and Marie couldn't help but smile. It seemed to irritate him more.

"Look kid, don't think just because I'm giving you a ride you can give me lip!" He told her in a way that she was sure frightened most people. She only grinned more. Very little truly scared her. It was hard to scare someone who wanted to die.

He growled louder and told her he didn't need a seatbelt. Fate must have had a sense of humor because at that moment a tree flew into their path and the camper slammed into it. Logan flew out the windshield and Marie screamed.

She stared in shock as Logan lay motionless on the ground. A huge man walked out of the woods. He had long dirty blonde hair and black eyes. Logan was laying in the snow, not moving, and Marie was desperate to get to him. The monster looked dangerous. The seatbelt wouldn't come loose.

The wind picked up and Marie's hair blew in her face as she struggled. Luckily the monster seemed to be after her and not Logan, still it would be better if she could get out of this damn camper and lead the monster away from Logan.

The beast was almost to her when he was suddenly picked up and thrown. Cody gasped in her mind and Marie began to struggle harder with the damn seatbelt. She glanced at Logan fighting the monster. He was trying to draw it away from Marie.

Fire erupted in the camper and Marie screamed her frustration. Logan was not winning his battle. He fought fiercely and desperately but he had been hurt when he flew out the windshield. He was at a disadvantage.

Suddenly out of nowhere three people appeared. Two women stood on either side of Logan's battle. A red head who held her hands to her head and stared fiercely at the monster and a white haired woman with white eyes who stared at the sky.

Marie watched as the beast man was suddenly tossed into the sky. He was shot with a red beam that looked like some form of laser. The beast roared once before she lost sight of him.

The battle field was strangely silent as Logan collapsed on the ground. Marie had forgotten about the flames until the heat awakened her from her stupor. She renewed her struggles and the man that shot the laser approached the camper.

He was extremely handsome. He had dark hair and chiseled features. He wore some form of a visor over her eyes. He seemed to stare at her. Marie couldn't see his eyes but felt them studying her. He opened the camper door and she moved as far from him as she could get. She wasn't afraid of him but she was afraid of hurting him.

He smiled at her reassuringly and a small beam came from his eyes hitting the seatbelt. She started to scramble away from him but he held out a hand to her. Marie just stared at his hand and eventually he dropped it and stood back, allowing her to exit the camper.

She got out when he was sufficiently far enough that there was no chance of her touching him. She stared at the blood in the snow. Logan was floating towards some kind of black jet and the two women walked beside his body.

Her mind raced with her options. If she drained the man in front of her she should be able to knock out the women with his powers. She was sure the lasers came from his eyes and not the visor encasing them. She wasn't sure if she wanted his power though and even if she defeated the trio she wouldn't be able to help Logan. They were out in the middle of nowhere with no transportation besides the black jet.

She didn't know how to fly it and even if she learned from one of the trio where would she take it? It wasn't like she could just fly around in a jet casually.

'Just follow them Marie. Ah think they are good people.' Cody told her.

Marie wasn't so sure. The white haired woman seemed to be okay, she gave off a gentle vibe. The red head…there was something about her that set her teeth on edge. The man was looking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

'Ya are a pretty girl Marie. Men notice that. He seems like a nice fella, I think he will just look.' Cody told her.

Marie wasn't appeased. She didn't like being looked at like that and she pulled her coat closer to her body and put more distance between her and the man.

'Marie if ya that uncomfortable just tell them ya still a kid. He looks like the type to be put off by that.' Cody told her.

She didn't really have a lot of options. She could leave now, though she didn't know how she would get away from the trio without draining them. She didn't want to do that though. Logan was hurt and they could help him.

No she was stuck following them for now. She would just tell them she was fifteen. They would be less likely to hurt a kid, they definitely looked the hero type. She could pull it off. Her power seemed to affect her physically, it made her skin look unnaturally smooth. Probably to draw people in, whatever the reason it made her look younger than her years. She had lost so much weight that her figure was almost non existent. She knew she looked young.

She followed them into the jet and only flinched a little when the door closed behind her.

* * *

'Wake up asshole!' Wolverine was growling at him.

Logan didn't even wonder at the fact that Wolverine was actually speaking instead of growling and snarling. He hurt too much.

He couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered a tree hitting his truck and then nothing. Wolverine must have taken control at some point, because he didn't think he was that injured from the crash.

'They have our mate! That man was looking at her! We have to find her, protect her, mark her as ours!' Wolverine snarled.

Mate? What the hell? Then it hit him Wolverine was talking about Marie.

'I don't have a mate bub! Besides she is way too young for that shit!' Logan told him.

Still he was a little worried about Marie. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful red haired woman looking at some machines he was hooked up to.

"Where's Marie?" He asked hoarsely. He must have been hurt badly for him to have been unconscious. What had happened to her?

"She's fine. She didn't want to leave you but Scott tempted her with food. The girl is seriously underweight." She said her voice low and husky.

Logan was entranced she was everything he wanted. Beautiful, smart, sexy and she wanted him he could see it in her eyes, smell it in the air.

Wolverine growled loudly. 'The bastard is with our mate! Go get her! Teach him his place and claim her!'

A growl actually escaped his lips and Logan tightened his hold on Wolverine. The beast just didn't understand that Marie was too young. Besides she was nothing like Logan pictured his dream woman. The red head though…if such a sophisticated woman loved him it would prove he was a man and not a beast.

"What's your name?" Logan growled. He cursed Wolverine in his head but the woman merely smiled. She was definitely his type she didn't mind his growls, in fact he thought she may have liked it.

'Marie wasn't scared of us and she's not too young!' Wolverine growled. Logan ignored him.

"Dr Jean Grey." The red head said holding out a hand.

Logan sat up and shook the offered hand. Her hand was soft and he was pleased that she was a doctor. At that moment a man entered the room pushing Marie ahead of him. Marie seemed uncomfortable with his touch. Wolverine was so loud in his head he could hardly think straight and he struggled to keep control.

The man let go of Marie and came over to Jean giving her a kiss on the cheek. Logan realized he was still holding her hand but he didn't let go. The man looked at him with what Logan was sure would have been a glare if he could see it through his red glasses.

"Logan this is my fiancé Scott Summers." Jean said trying to break the tension and releasing his hand. The two men didn't break away from their staring battle and Jean cleared her throat nervously. She pushed passed the both of them and approached Marie.

"You must be Marie. My name is Dr. Grey." She said holding out her hand and smiling.

Logan turned to Marie and saw a look of fury on her face directed at him and he struggled to figure out why.

'You were flirting with that piece of…' Wolverine growled but Logan didn't listen to him not wanting to hear what his beast thought of Jean.

"Ya told her my name." Marie said through tight lips. Her anger clear in the way she spoke, Wolverine quieted at the sound of her voice.

Jean broke the tension again. "I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want your name known. What would you prefer I call you?" She asked.

Marie didn't even spare her a glance, her glare never left Logan and he refused to back down so he returned her stare. He didn't care if he was wrong, he wouldn't be cowed by a girl. Wolverine however was purring and seemed pleased with her show of strength.

Finally she turned to Jean with narrowed eyes. She looked her up and down and Logan knew she was sizing her up. He wondered what conclusion she was reaching.

"My name is mine to give. Don't give it to anyone else and don't speak it again. You can call me Rogue." She said turning back to Logan. He got the message. She was telling him the same thing and his anger rose. He'd be damned if he called her Rogue. Wolverine purred louder, irritating him even more.

He jumped off the exam table and started to pull off the wires they had attached to him.

"Well I got you some place safe it looks like it's time for me to leave kid." Logan said ignoring Wolverine's outraged howls.

Marie didn't look upset, she looked like she was relieved and that angered him even more. The kid was driving him crazy.

"If you could just talk to the professor. He has been waiting to talk to you." Jean said putting her hand on his chest to stop him. He looked down at the hand on his bare chest and gave in with a nod. He heard a snort and looked over to see Marie rolling her eyes.

He growled and put his shirt on, but he followed Jean and Scott as they led them down the halls. He looked around as they walked the place looked like a lab and was making him very uncomfortable. Was he being tricked? He moved a little closer to Marie. If it was a trap he wanted to be close enough to snatch her and run.

They entered an elevator that took them up into a very rich looking mansion. He heard kids and saw a few running around. Marie moved closer to him and he put a hand on the small of her back. She didn't pull away from him, which kind of surprised him. Instead she moved closer to him and he smelt her fear.

He looked at her in confusion. She hadn't been afraid once since he met her but now being around all these kids she seemed scared. Her trust in him boosted his ego. She leaned into his touch but shied away from Scooter. He turned and smirked at the man who she rejected. Scooter was frowning at him. Wolverine purred contentedly.

They made it to the Professors impressive office in no time. Unfortunately Marie moved away from him. He scowled and Wolverine whimpered but Jean smiled at him and he let it go.

The man behind the desk was studying them with a confused look on his face. Jean urged Logan to sit next to her and he readily obliged her but quickly got up when he saw Scooter sitting next to Marie. He growled at Scooter till he moved over next to his fiancé, then he sat down next to Marie.

He was just trying to protect her. The guy was engaged and she was just a kid. Scooter must be some kind of pervert and he was going to have to keep an eye on him.

"My name is Charles Xavier and I run this school for the gifted. We take in mutants who are thrown out of their homes, lost or abused. We give them and education and try to help them find their way in life." Chuck said folding his hands together as he studied them.

"Usually I would introduce myself in your minds, to let you know that I am a mutant too but for some reason you both are unreadable to me. I can neither read your minds nor project into them." He said looking perplexed.

Logan was almost sure he couldn't read him because of Wolverine but why couldn't he read Marie? He looked over at her and was surprised to see the look of relief on her face. What did she have to hide?

"I guess we will have to do this the old fashioned way. We'll start with you Rogue." The Professor said.

Logan was relieved that he was starting with her first. He was kind of curious about the kid. She hadn't told him anything. He was actually surprised when he realized he had only known her for a day. It seemed like he had always known her. Must be Wolverine. The beast had been acting weird since he met her.

"Would you tell me your full name?" The Professor asked kindly.

"No." Marie said simply.

"How about where you lived? I'm guessing you're from the south by your accent." He said with a smile.

"No." Marie repeated. The professor frowned and sighed in frustration.

"How about your age?" He tried again.

"Fifteen." Marie said stunning all of them. Why was she so willing to give her age?

'It's a lie.' Wolverine snorted. Logan sniffed and agreed. He could smell her lie. Maybe she was younger? He didn't contradict her, he liked the disappointed look on Scooters face and the confident look Jean now gave him.

"How about telling me who your mother and father are?" The Professor asked.

"No." Marie told him.

Jean actually groaned in frustration. Logan smirked, enjoying the hard time she was giving them.

"How long were you on your own?" Scooter asked frowning. Logan frowned too. She looked like she had been on the road for a long time. Her parents must have kicked her out at a very young age. It made him angry that she had been hurt in such a way.

The Professor, Scott and Jean all looked like they sympathized. He imagined they had seen quite a few kids kicked out of their homes because of their mutation. Had his parents done the same thing?

Marie didn't answer Scooter. Logan was beginning to understand why she had been so angry he had told Jean her name. She obviously didn't want them to know her.

"Would you like to stay here Rogue? You could attend school with children your own age instead of living day to day on the road. You would have a place to eat and sleep. You would have a chance to graduate high school." The Professor told her.

"No." Marie told him folding her arms across her chest.

Logan stared at her. The kid was starving when he found her, surely she didn't like that life. Staying here, being with kids her own age would be good for her.

"It would be good for you kid." He told her sincerely.

Marie turned to him and glared. Something in his eyes calmed her though, maybe she read his genuine want for her to be happy.

"Ah can't." She whispered wringing her gloved hands.

"Why not Sweetie?" Jean asked in a voice that seemed to be concerned. Marie wasn't buying it and glared at Jean.

Logan reached for her gloved hand and she jerked a little away from him but let him take her hand. He could feel the tension in her body as she seemed poised to pull her hand from his.

"My skin is poisonous." She said in her gentle southern drawl.

She wasn't telling the whole truth Logan knew it but what she had said shed a different light on a lot of things.

"Ah can't be around all those kids. Ah might hurt someone." She whispered fervently.

Logan felt like crying as the implications of her mutation hit him. Never to be able to touch another person skin to skin…

"We will take every precaution and perhaps I can help you learn to control your mutation." The professor said.

Marie didn't even look at him. It confused Logan if he was offered a chance to touch someone after being denied that touch for a long time he would jump on it. She didn't seem to care.

"You should take up their kind offer darlin." He told her.

"Okay." Marie said with closed eyes. He wondered briefly if this was the right thing. He had the sudden urge to grab her and take off. Wolverine supported the idea and he half rose to do just that when the Professor spoke.

"Jean would you show Rogue to her new room and help her get set up?" The Professor said.

Jean nodded and smiled at Rogue. She waited for Marie to get up and follow her. Marie sat there looking at Logan, her eyes searching him for what he didn't know. Finally she nodded and stood up, she followed Jean out the door without a backward glance. Logan had the feeling he had just failed some sort of test.

"Scott I would like to talk to Logan alone if you don't mind." The Professor asked.

Scott nodded and left the room. Logan decided to forestall any questions.

"I don't know anything about my past Chuck. I woke up fifteen years ago in the middle of the woods in a pair of jeans with these dog tags around my neck." He said showing him the tags.

The professor looked them over. "Wolverine…" He read out loud.

"Well I can't read your mind to find out your past but I do know some things. The man you fought was Sabertooth. He is a psychotic mutant who belongs to the brotherhood. I believe from what Scott has told me that they may be after you for some reason. Magneto runs the brotherhood. Why he would want a man with a metal skeleton I can not say but I will try to help you in any way I can. I have connections perhaps I can dig something up about your past." The Professor said.

Logan swallowed hard. He wanted to know about his past. He wasn't too worried about this Sabertooth or the Magneto guy. He could take care of himself but a chance to learn about his past…Still what did this man want? In his experience people rarely did something for nothing.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

Charles smiled. "Scott said you were rather impressive in your fight with Sabertooth. I would like you to join my team. Help out on missions."

"What are your missions?" Logan asked.

"Nothing nefarious. We help mutants and mankind." He said his smile filled with pride.

"You play superhero." Logan scoffed. It was a good way to get yourself killed. He would like to stick around for a while though. Maybe see if he could change Jean's mind about Scooter. Make sure the kid was adjusting well enough. He didn't want to just leave her with these people, he was responsible for her. While they seemed nice maybe it was an act to cover up a test lab. That room he woke up in certainly looked like one.

'Stay with our mate.' Wolverine offered his two cents almost making Logan change his mind. He didn't like that his beast seemed fixated on the girl and was calling her his mate.

'Behave…stay with mate.' Wolverine whimpered.

That shocked Logan. Wolverine was offering to behave?

"I'll stay." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Xmen comics, movies or characters.

Chapter 3

Marie stared out at the water. The moon gave enough light to see the ripples on the pond. It was quiet except for the night animals. She leaned against a tree contentedly.

A week at the mansion and she was thinking about leaving. The kids made her nervous. They hadn't learned a healthy respect for her skin yet and walked too close to her. A girl named Jubilee actually patted her on the back. She hated it, hated being touched even in a friendly manner.

She covered herself well. She wore gloves, long-sleeved shirts, and scarves. Her skin was covered but she ached to use her power. Wanted the rush she got from drawing energy from another and the nearness of the kids was a temptation she didn't need.

The only reason she was sticking around was she had told Logan she would. She hadn't seen much of him, though, and she was glad. She was still uncomfortable with the way he made her feel. She avoided him as much as possible. It wasn't hard he had sessions with the professor, he followed Jean around and he went out at night to drink. He hadn't exactly tried to talk to her either. That hurt a little, but she pushed the hurt down. It was for the best, she was poison.

A rustling in the bushes behind her set her on guard. She searched until she saw a glint of light reflecting off of a visor…Scott. Marie sighed, he was another person she tried to avoid. He was a little harder to avoid as he actively sought her out.

'Ah like him Marie. Ah think ya should try to be friends with him.' Cody told her.

'Why?' Marie asked him a little upset.

'Ah don't know he just seems like he needs a friend.' Cody answered.

'Just trust me. When have Ah steered ya wrong?' Cody asked.

'Ah don't know how about when ya had me except that ride with Earl? When ya had me tell Xavier Ah was fifteen? When ya had me stay at this damn school? When ya kissed me and got ya self in a coma and stuck in my brain and made me have to run away from home?' Marie told him.

'Earl was a monster. It was good ya stopped him. Just think of how many girls were saved.' Cody told her. Marie didn't say anything he was right he was a monster and she wasn't sorry he was gone. He had also proven to be a mutant. He was a weak empath. He had just enough skill that she was able to learn some defenses in her mind. She was able to expound on his knowledge and from him she had learned how to compartmentalize the personalities she drained.

She could even get rid of them if she chose but she felt she owed it to them to keep them. Even the vilest, Earl, deserved to be remembered. She stole from them, stole something precious. It would be wrong to just throw it away. Cody disagreed with her vehemently but Marie was stubborn. She wouldn't throw away what she took even if it hurt her to keep it.

Earl's power had been feeble. It was the reason he was so cruel to his victims. He liked to feel their fear and could only feel it if it was potent. She kept his power when she drained him and could feel very strong emotions from other people, it helped her to avoid more Earls. Except that one time she had purposely…

'Ya never graduated Marie. Telling them ya were only fifteen lets ya finish school. It also protects ya somewhat from them poking at ya powers. Ya know as well as Ah do that people are going to want to use ya for ya power. After being here for a week Ah think ya can see that ya are unique and very strong.' Cody told her conveniently interrupting that destructive train of thought.

He had a point. Though she didn't join the conversations around her she listened. Apparently the teachers played super hero. She wanted no part of that. They would see her mutation as having limitless possibilities. She could have multiple powers, but there was no part way with her mutation. Once she started using it she would crave more and even if she started with the best of intentions she couldn't see it ending well. She was glad she hadn't told them anything specific about her skin. They asked repeatedly but she just ignored their questions and refused to answer.

'Ah'm not sorry Ah kissed ya. Ya needed me Marie.' Cody finished.

Marie wiped a tear from her face. She had needed him, she still did but if she could do it again she wouldn't have kissed him. She would have suffered her parent's abuse forever if it meant Cody had his life back.

"I finally found you." Scott said with a smile coming up beside her.

Marie mentally cursed. Cody had successfully distracted her long enough to keep her from running from Scott.

"We were wondering where you went off to at night. Do you not like your room?" Scott asked he looked genuinely concerned. His care touched her and Marie decided to talk to him.

"It's not that. Ah'm not used to being around people. It's hard being around the students and teachers all day and then Kitty and Jubilee at night. Ah feel suffocated…Ah can't breathe…" Marie told him honestly, surprised that she answered him so truthfully. She had made it a habit not to answer questions.

"It's nice out here." Scott said looking around, not pressing her for more. "I've been looking for where you go at night ever since Jubilee told me you weren't sleeping in your bed. Do you sleep out here?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She answered.

"You look tired…Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott asked her. His concern rolled off him in waves and made Marie squirm.

Scott looked down at the ground, seeming lost in thought and Marie debated just getting up and walking away. This felt dangerous, not physically but something in his manner was poking at her walls.

"I think I need to explain myself to you." He finally said.

"I admit I was attracted to you when I first saw you. You're a very beautiful girl, but you have to understand Jean is it for me. She's the one…I love her with all my heart." He stopped as if searching for his words.

Marie began to breathe heavily, he was scaring her. Cody told her to hear him out but she was seriously thinking that maybe she should run. He wasn't giving off a lustful vibe though. She had watched him this week and he seemed like a very good man. He genuinely cared for the students at the school and obviously adored Jean.

"Even if I hadn't learned you were too young I still wouldn't have pursued you. I just want to be your friend Rogue. I see something in you. I see pain but I also see a good heart. I think being a friend of yours would be a two-way street. I think I could help you but I think you could also help me." Scott said. She looked at him a little oddly. Why would he want to be friends with a fifteen year old girl?

'Do you think he's trying some psychological stuff to get me to open up to him?' Marie asked Cody. He seemed sincere but she didn't trust easily.

'Ah think he's sincere.' Cody said.

Marie didn't say anything but she calmed a bit.

"I think you could understand me and I could understand you. Our mutations separate us…set us apart from others. You are unable to touch and I will forever look at a world tinted in red. Both of us have to be on our guard against hurting someone accidentally. I didn't know your mutation at first but I felt a…kinship…a shared pain…" He told her. Marie understood everything he said and began to think that maybe they could be friends.

"So why do you feel suffocated?" Scott asked.

"They don't understand about how much Ah need them not to touch me." Marie whispered, making the decision to try. It might be nice to have a friend outside her own mind. She wasn't ready to tell him all her secrets though, he would have to earn that trust.

"I'll talk to Xavier and we will get you your own room and I will have a talk with Jubilee on personal space." Scott said with a smile.

Marie was a little shocked he knew it was Jubilee who had touched her. A smile came to her face as she thought about the energetic, outspoken girl. She supposed it was obvious.

"So what can Ah help ya with?" Marie asked.

Scott scrubbed his face and took a deep breath. "I just need someone to listen. I can't talk to Jean. I can't show any weakness to her. She wants a strong man and…" Scott trailed off for a minute but Marie understood his problem with talking to his fiancé.

Jean had struck her as being self-absorbed. She wouldn't want to listen to Scott, wouldn't want to know he was human too. She was kind to the students and worked hard for Xavier's cause but it all seemed to be on the surface. She never seemed able to put her whole heart into her caring and she put Scott into a box where he was relegated to being a supporting role in her life.

"What about the Professor?" Marie asked.

"He's so busy with his mutant rights campaign and running the school. Storm is a good friend and a kinder or gentler person is hard to find but she struggles with her own problems and she is best friends with Jean. Anything I said to her would go right back to Jean." Scott told her. Marie was beginning to understand his need for a friend.

"I just thought you seemed like someone who would understand. I shouldn't really burden you though…you're so young…" Scott said as he started to rise.

"Why don't ya tell me how ya met Jean?" Marie asked.

* * *

Logan was just getting ready to let out a good string of curses when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Jean holding out a bottle of Molsons for him.

He didn't smile or thank her for it when he took it from her grasp. It was the first thoughtful gesture she had given him and he was suspicious about why she was giving him a beer. Just yesterday she had given him a lecture about keeping beer in the fridge. He was living in a school now and he had to set an example she had told him before removing his beer. He hadn't liked being talked to like a small child, he was the Wolverine for fucks sake! Worse he had thought she had thrown it out. He would never survive being around all these brats without a beer once in a while.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Logan but you know I'm right." She said with that smile that he had once thought was sexy. Today it just made him growl more. Wolverine was surprisingly silent. He had kept his word. Logan hadn't heard from him in two weeks. He felt his displeasure at his pursuit of Jean and his ignoring of Marie but he hadn't heard even a whimper out of him.

Logan popped the top and downed half the bottle. It was warm and that pissed him off.

"I hid it in my office." Jean told him that smile still on her face, like she had done something special for him. He wanted to hit her, instead he downed the rest of the beer, banged it on the counter and started to leave the kitchen.

She stopped him with a hand on his arm. Her touch bugged him and he fought the urge to slap her hand away.

Nothing was like he thought it would be. Wolverine's silence instead of being a comfort left him feeling hollow. Made him feel like he had lost half of himself. He supposed in a way that was true but he had always thought Wolverine was the part that made him weak. The animal part that was irrational, the part that made him less human.

He was finding that he made the wrong choices all on his own. Jean had been a wrong choice. She was definitely beautiful, smart, sexy…but he didn't want her.

After only a week and a half of flirting with her she had given in. Five days ago he had stood with her in this very kitchen, running his hand along her collar bone as he flirted with her. She had kissed him suddenly. It had shocked him but he wasn't one to turn down a beautiful woman, he had grabbed her and kissed her for all he was worth.

It hadn't been what he dreamed of. Her kiss left him cold. He knew he could have had her then on the kitchen floor but he hadn't, he didn't want her anymore.

If it had been any other woman he may have taken her anyways but he had seen the way Scooter looked at her. His hurt at her flirtation with him, his utter devotion to her.

Logan looked at the hand on his arm and then looked into her eyes. He saw the hurt there. She had no right to be hurt. She was the one that had promised Scooter devotion, not him. He had just ended their flirtation when he realized he had only wanted her because he thought she was unattainable.

"What do you want Jean?" He growled.

She withdrew her hand suddenly unsure. She swallowed hard before answering him. "It's Scott." She whispered.

Now she was thinking about Scott?

"He's been taking off at night. I'm afraid…" She let her voice trail off. He could easily guess what she was afraid of. She thought he was fooling around like she had wanted to.

Logan snorted. He doubted Scooter would cheat on her, he was too much of a love sick puppy.

"He's probably just taking a walk or somethin' you haven't been being very attentive lately." Logan sneered.

Jean recoiled from him as if he had slapped her.

"Rogue's missing too. They've been spending a lot of time together…" Jean told him angrily.

That gave Logan pause. He had seen them together quite a lot. Marie had been giving him the slip and was still unwilling to speak with him but whenever he saw her she was with Scooter. They seemed to just talk but he had been so into his pursuit of Jean maybe he missed something.

He didn't like that at all. Could Scooter be using his Marie to make Jean jealous? She was still a child and he had no cause to be out with her at night alone. He was a teacher for fuck's sake. Jean stepped back from him before he realized how loudly he was growling.

Jean looked at him fearfully but he ignored her as thoughts he really didn't like ran through his head. He had backed away from Marie, kept Wolverine at bay because of her age and Scooter just waltzed right in. Well he wasn't going to put up with it.

He ran up the stairs to Marie's room totally forgetting about Jean. He had Marie's scent imprinted in his brain. He didn't think he really needed to reinforce it but it would be good to get a starting point to track her.

If he was being truthful her scent was the reason he hadn't left yet. Fuck if this wasn't a night for the lies he tricked himself with to be shot to hell. He told himself at first his reason for staying was his pursuit of Jean but he couldn't lie to himself successfully when Marie's scent calmed him and excited him so much. Jean's scent never did that. He couldn't even blame his failure to leave on Wolverine since the bastard had locked himself up tight.

Logan growled as he followed her scent out the back door. Scooter was definitely with her and that angered him even more.

He found them in no time. Their soft voice carried on the wind and he stopped, curious what they talked about. They sat on the shore of a pond. There was enough space between them that Logan didn't feel the need to charge in just yet. It would be better to figure out what was going on first.

"You've let me tell you all my doubts and insecurities. I've told you my whole life story Marie." Scooter was telling her. Fucking pansy, Logan snorted in his mind, but then he frowned. She told him her name and was letting him call her Marie? He had to hold back the angered growl.

"I thought this was a two way street?" Scooter pressed. "Please tell me why Jubilee patting you on the back upset you so much? She didn't touch your skin."

Logan vaguely remembered some of what he was talking about. Marie had been moved to her own room after one of the students touched her. Rumors ranged from her having killed them to they had turned green. He had assumed that they had just been hurt by her skin. Apparently not.

"Ah don't like to be touched." Marie whispered.

Logan heard the pain in her voice and it ripped at his heart.

"Why?" Scott whispered back.

Marie didn't answer for a long time and when she did her voice was so soft he wondered if he would have heard her without his enhanced hearing.

"Daddy...touched me…" She choked out.

Logan fell to his knees as those words hit him like a sledge hammer. Things fell into place, in a horrifying picture in his mind. Her shame at her desire for him, her standoffish behavior, her need for privacy. Fuck! Fuck! Red swirled in his vision and he had to fight against the awful rage that ran through him. Wolverine so silent for so long howled in his mind.

He finally came back to himself, panting hard and clenching his fist. Someday he promised himself he would find her father and that bastard would pay. He soothed his anger with visions of the pain he would inflict on the man.

He looked at the pair and found that Scott had pulled her close. He held her head to his shoulder and rubbed her back as she cried. Logan wanted to run over them and pull Scooter off of her. He should be the one comforting her. He got up and started in that direction but surprisingly Wolverine stopped him.

He could feel the great effort it took for the Wolverine, the beast wanted the same thing, hated that Scooter held what was theirs but for once his beast was controlling his instincts better than Logan. Did he love the girl that much?

'Yes!' Wolverine answered.

'You don't know her.' Logan tried to reason with him.

'We've always known her. She is our other half. Her scent was marked in our memory when we were born. You have forgotten. You have been unworthy but I have always known. I have waited faithfully while you whored yourself out and thought you loved. You don't know what love is. You cut yourself in half, pushed me aside and pursued poor substitutes. She will make us whole.' Wolverine said in disgust and hope.

Logan was shocked at his words and coherency. He had always thought of Wolverine as his bestial half, but was he or was he something else entirely? Was he the more noble part of him? The part that would be faithful to a mate he hadn't met yet, the part that would let that mate be comforted by a man she trusted more than him when she so desperately needed it.

He had to admit that when he was in charge he was still violent. His animal characteristics were still in the forefront. When Wolverine was in charge they were more intense but more directed. Wolverine always made himself scarce when he picked up his whores. Wolverine fought viciously and had no problem dealing a death blow but never without purpose, whether it be revenge or survival. No Logan was the one with questionable motives at times.

'What do I do?' Logan asked suddenly ashamed of himself. He was still unsure of this whole mate thing the Wolverine spouted off but he had lost a lot of trust in his own decisions tonight and he was willing to listen to Wolverine.

'Stay make sure he only comforts then make sure she gets back to her room safely.' Wolverine told him.

Logan nodded and listened to her sobs. It broke his heart and took all his will to stay where he was, but he did it.

He followed at a distance as Scott walked her back to her room, hours later.

"Marie…" Scott said at her door. He seemed to be searching for the right words to say. Even Logan knew that there were no right words at the moment.

In the end Scott just kissed her hair chastely and said goodnight. Logan watched him from the shadows as he walked away. He stayed where he was his eyes back on the door. He wanted to go in and talk to her.

He walked to her door putting his palm flat on the wood. He warred with himself. Wolverine told him to back off, she needed rest and Logan would only upset her. He hadn't earned her trust yet and he should keep a vigil outside her door but Logan desperately needed to talk to her.

His hand turned into a fist and he knocked gently. He heard a rustling inside and waited till the door opened to reveal Marie.

She was a vision. She wore a long white night gown with a scoop neck. She looked like an angel, she took his breath away and he couldn't speak. At that moment he didn't remember she was still a child, he wanted her desperately.

Wolverine growled in warning and Logan shook off his thoughts. He looked at her now fearful face and swallowed down his desire with difficulty.

"Did ya need something Logan?" She asked obviously trying to get him to leave. Her voice was soothing to him but her effort to get him to leave made him grind his teeth.

He pushed past her and entered her room, angered that she wasn't happy to see him. Wolverine kept saying she was their mate, shouldn't she reciprocate some of those emotions? Wolverine growled lightly at him in warning.

He walked over to her dresser and picked up some of the items there.

"So what does your skin do kid?" He asked bringing her brush up to his nose. It smelled of her shampoo. He preferred her natural scent. There were no cosmetics on the dresser, just some lotion and hair accessories. She really didn't try to make herself up. He liked that she didn't wear make-up but not the reason why. He tightened his hold on the brush almost breaking the handle as he thought of the damage her father had caused her. Taking away the girlish desire to make herself beautiful.

"Why do ya care?" She asked huffily taking the brush from his hands and setting it on the dresser.

"Maybe I don't like being lied to!" He said his temper rising in him. He was angry. Angry with Jean, angry with Scott, angry with Marie's faceless father, but most of all he was angry with himself. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on her but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Wolverine was howling inside but he wasn't listening to him.

Marie didn't say anything and it confirmed to him she was lying. He grabbed her bare hand and held it. He smirked when he felt nothing more than soft skin. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

She was breathing hard as she looked at him. He could smell her desire, see it smoldering in her eyes and he pulled her closer to him. Her body molded to his for a second and he knew she could feel him hard against her.

He leaned down to kiss her so lost in his need he didn't smell her desire turn to fear until it was too late. Her other hand came up to his cheek and he gasped in surprise as he felt pain shoot throughout his body.

It hurt worse than anything he had felt before but at the same time it pleased something deep and primal in him that she was this powerful. He knew without a doubt she could kill him and he was glad, glad that she was his equal in a way no one else he had met could ever be.

He slid to the floor with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew she would stop before she killed him. His faith was rewarded when she let go and he heard her voice shouting for help. Satisfied he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Xmen comics, movies or characters.

Chapter 4

Marie stared in horror at Logan as he convulsed on the floor.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed.

She backed away from him, wedging herself in a corner and sliding down the wall. The sense of déjà vu hit her as she put her arms over her head and started to murmur her apologies. Her second kiss was almost the same as her first. What wasn't the same was the way her body began to burn.

She felt like her blood was on fire, her bones ached, her head pounded. This was different from any other time she had absorbed someone. Only Earl was even remotely comparable. She had gotten a head ache that verged on a migraine when she drained him.

'Darlin?' Wolverine's voice spoke in her mind.

Marie was too lost in the pain to answer him.

'Leave her alone! Ya done enough!' Cody yelled at him.

They were yelling at each other in her mind. Marie whimpered but she couldn't concentrate on what they said to each other, her body hurt too much and she was starting to feel antsy. She needed to run…run before people got here…

She looked over at Logan, he had stopped convulsing but he wasn't waking up, she whimpered again. She needed to run. She couldn't leave him. She heard footsteps running to her room.

Smells she had never noticed before began to tickle her nose. She smelled a soothing scent…warmth and sunshine…She looked up to see Scott in the doorway to her room. He was looking at her with concern. He was speaking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

Everything was so loud. Cody and Logan argued in her head. Scott was talking to her, students outside her doorway were talking. Jean pushed her way through the door and knelt beside Logan. Marie looked again at Logan…she focused on his chest willing it to rise and fall. There it was…just barely rising. She pushed away the chaos and concentrated on Logan, she could hear his heartbeat but it seemed faint to her.

"Ahm sorry, Ahm sorry…" She whispered over and over.

Jean ignored her. Scott tried to come to her but she whimpered and pushed herself back into her corner. Everything was so overwhelming she thought she would go mad. She needed to run but she needed to stay here. Logan…

"What happened?" Scott asked her in that concerned voice.

Marie put her arms down slowly over and took a deep breath. She had to get a hold of herself, Logan was hurt, and she needed to tell them what happened so they could help him.

"Kissed…" She started, it was hard to form coherent thoughts let alone words.

"You kissed him?! You know better!" Jean cried. Marie could smell her anger and jealousy it was like burnt cinnamon. It hurt…everything hurt. She covered her head again, trying to block the smell…block the emotions.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked away.

"Don't touch her Scott!" Jean yelled, yanking him away.

Marie couldn't stand it anymore she got up from her corner and looked for an escape. The door was blocked, too many people stared at her from the door way. The window…

Marie kicked the window. She had to kick it twice before it shattered. No one tried to stop her they just stared at her in fear and confusion. Only Scott tried to stop her before she jumped out the window. He realized her intentions too late though and Marie landed on the ground with a roll. She looked up to see Scott staring down at her from her third story window. His face showed his shock as she got up and ran.

* * *

The feel of the wind blowing her hair behind her, the scents of the night, the sounds of small animals going about their business. It felt wonderful. Marie ran, not tiring. Had she ever felt this good? This free?

Her body had stopped burning a while ago. Her head stopped hurting and her senses sharpened. Every sight, smell, touch felt amazing. She felt as if she had been blind, deaf, and numb all her life only to awaken when she touched Logan.

A cloud passed over her happiness and she stopped her run. Logan…she had hurt him. He could be in a coma and she was running free.

She looked over her shoulder but she couldn't see the mansion. She should go back…see if he was alright. She turned away from the mansion and looked into the darkened woods. She could run. Logan didn't want her, he wanted Jean. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her but he had ignored her since they arrived. He would be alright, his healing factor would keep him from a long coma.

'Darlin I don't want Jean. You are my mate.' Logan in her head said.

Marie frowned.

'No she's not! Ya didn't even pay any attention to her till tonight. Then ya kissed her just because ya thought Scott wanted her!' Cody cried.

Marie sank to the ground and put her head in her hands. They had been so deliciously quiet while she ran.

'I was wrong kid. Wolverine knew from the beginning I was just an idiot who wouldn't listen.' Logan told her.

'What are ya talking about? Ya talking like ya two people.' Marie asked in frustration.

'I woke up fifteen years ago in the woods, naked and feral. I survived like an animal for a long time. It was hard to become human again and I did it by separating that part of me that ran on instincts. I called that part of me Wolverine and ignored it for the most part.' Logan told her.

Marie could see his memories and it broke her heart to see the pain and fear he went through waking up like that. The shame he felt when he realized how animal like he had become caused tears to form in her eyes. She knew how it felt to be ashamed of what you were.

'I've tried so hard to suppress that part of me. When Wolverine claimed you as his mate I immediately rebelled. I flirted with Jeannie because she seemed sophisticated and smart, I thought if she wanted me it would prove I was not an animal.' Logan told her.

Marie pulled her knees up to her chin. Jean was all that and beautiful. Marie was nothing like her, she paled in comparison to the redhead.

'No!' Logan snarled. 'That's not true. You're beautiful Marie. I was attracted to you the first moment I saw you but between Wolverine saying you were his mate and you being so young I convinced myself to stay away.'

'Ya only made a move because Scott befriended her. Ah think ya have something against Scott or maybe ya kind of like him!' Cody said.

Logan growled loudly at Cody. Marie just giggled. Whatever Logan's faults she didn't believe he had a thing for Scott.

'Look kid just look at my memories. You'll see I'm telling you the truth.' Logan said in exasperation.

Marie wasn't sure if she wanted to look. It would be better if she just sealed him up like the others. She couldn't do that though. For some reason she couldn't understand she just didn't want him gone from her mind. She liked him here.

Besides she had a feeling she was going to need his advice on dealing with the mutation she had gained from him. While his feral senses were wonderful here in the forest she didn't think it would be the same back at the mansion.

She sighed deeply and looked into the memories she had gained from Logan. She saw the cage fights, the women, the nightmares, the pain and confusion over lost memories. She saw his thoughts when he saw her, heard what the Wolverine had said to him and what had happened between him and Jean.

Marie sat silently as she took it all in and thought it over. The sun was rising before she realized that time was even passing.

'Ya kissed Jean.' She said. She wasn't angry, but it concerned her. If what the Wolverine was saying was true that she was his mate and that he would be loyal then it couldn't apply to Logan too. Logan had seen her and chosen Jean.

'I'm an idiot Marie. I was fighting it but I'm not any more. I'm yours.' Logan cried out.

'Ah'm not sure what this mate thing is. But Ah think ya should have the right to choose who ya want to be with Logan and it's pretty obvious that ya did not choose me. Ah think it would be easier if Ah just left the mansion. Ah really don't fit in there anyways.' Marie said.

'No! Please Marie. If you leave I will find you. I will have to, it's instinct.' Logan said.

Then he would be away from Jean…this mate thing really wasn't fair to him.

'I don't want Jean!' Logan cried in frustration.

'Ya did until a couple of days ago. Maybe if Ah reject this mate thing ya will be free.' Marie mused.

'No! You're mine!' Logan growled.

'Ah don't agree with Wolvie here. Ah don't like the idea of him claiming ya his mate but Marie ya should go back. At least finish ya schooling. Scott's been a good friend to ya. Ya nightmares have been less frequent and Ah really think ya were getting better.' Cody said.

Logan growled at Cody and Marie rubbed her temples.

'Ya know how hard it is Cody. Ah'm tired of the temptation and now that Ah've given in once what's to stop me from doing it again?' Marie said finally voicing her strongest fear. Sure there had been pain after but when she had touched Logan…the rush…Marie shuddered as want filled her. Logan had been delicious and god help her she wanted to touch him again.

'I provoked you Marie. It's my fault.' Logan said.

'Ah'm ultimately responsible Logan. Ah didn't have to drain ya.' Marie said guiltily neither commented on the pleasure she had felt as his energy flooded into her.

'We'll help ya Marie.' Cody said.

'Please darlin just go back. We will help you.' Marie stood up and started to take hesitant steps back to the mansion. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. The right thing would be to end it all so she wouldn't hurt anyone else but she knew Cody would never let her do that and she had a feeling Logan wouldn't either.

* * *

His whole body hurt. He felt like he had just finished a brutal cage fight that he had lost. He didn't want to open his eyes. He could tell by the smell in the air he was in the med lab. He had seen it on his grand tour. He had never thought he would end up here with his healing factor.

He smelled Jean somewhere close. He decided not to open his eyes, he really didn't want to talk to her. He felt a soft touch on his chest and could no longer feign sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Jean with a question in his eyes. She blushed slightly and removed her fingers from his chest. She turned around and fiddled with the machines.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with her back to him.

"Like shit." Logan answered honestly.

She turned around and looked at him with a small smile.

"Well, you've been out of it for twenty four hours." She told him.

Logan was shocked he didn't think there was anything that could knock him out that long. What had happened? He closed his eyes and thought back… he remembered barely touching soft lips…then a hand on his cheek…then pain…

"Rogue!" He growled suddenly remembering everything.

Jean's eyebrows rose but she offered him no information.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Wolverine was strangely silent. Logan would have figured him to be howling by now but he only felt a vague disquiet from him.

"She's fine. She's up in her room resting right now. She came back this morning looking like she had been playing in bushes. She hasn't told us what happened. She only said one word when Scott asked her. Maybe you can fill us in?" Jean asked as she began to take off the wires connecting him to the machines.

Logan wasn't sure he wanted to tell her. "What did she say?" Wanting to know what they knew.

"She just said 'Kissed'." Jean answered her arms now crossed in a disapproving stance.

Logan said nothing, the whole thing was his fault. He had pressed her into the kiss. He should have never done that to her, especially after hearing her admission to Scott.

"Well I can guess what happened. It's pretty obvious the girl has a crush on you. She kissed you forgetting her power and hurt you. I told the Professor she should be kept away from the other students but Scott says she didn't mean to and if we are more careful it will be fine. He said she didn't have a crush on you and that we should wait for you to explain. I think it's as clear as day." Jean said.

Logan stared at her in shock during her whole speech. "She didn't kiss me. I kissed her, she was just defending herself." Logan finally growled.

Jean looked shocked, then her eyes narrowed in anger. "How could you?! She's a child!" She exclaimed.

Logan lowered his head in guilt. She was right, he was a bastard but not only because she was too young. He knew that forcing a kiss would be traumatic for her and he did it anyways. He had deserved the pain her touch had given him and then some.

"I don't think she will tell anyone. This could get you kicked out of the school Logan. We can't have authority figures taking advantage of the students." Jean said. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning. He wasn't sure he liked it, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well exclaim in righteous anger. He was an authority figure and he had taken advantage of Marie.

Jean put her hand on his chest and slid it up to his neck, eventually cupping his cheek. He squirmed uncomfortably. She shouldn't be touching him. He didn't want her touch. He growled and grabbed her hand in a grip tight enough to cause her pain. She only smiled at him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, but you need to stay away from her Logan. I don't want you getting sent away because of a silly crush from a fifteen year old girl." Jean smiled serenely as she disentangled her hand. Logan stared at her in disbelief. Marie didn't have a crush on him, he was the one who initiated the kiss.

She walked away from him. Just as she reached the door she turned back around and gave him a sexy smile. It didn't work on him like it once had. She had lost whatever had attracted him to her when she first betrayed Scott and kissed him.

"I'll see you around." She said in a husky voice and left the room.

Logan growled at her departing form. He was unsure what that was all about, but he knew a threat when he heard one. He wasn't going to stop talking to Marie, he'd take her away from this school before that happened, but he would be more discreet about it.

He promised himself that he would never again take what was not offered from her but he knew without a doubt that trying to stay away from her would be impossible now. Wolverine had been right from the beginning, she was his mate. He would be as patient as he had to be, he would wait till she was older, he would earn her love, but in the end she would be his.

Wolverine chuckled in his mind and Logan growled.

'Laugh it up bub.' He said resentfully.

'Are you ready to listen?' Wolverine asked. His voice had gotten less bestial and clearer since he had met Marie and Logan wondered if it was because of the girl. It didn't matter he had been right time and again, he was making sense and Logan was ready to listen.

'Yah.' Logan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 5

Marie sat in her room looking out the taped up window. It let a lot of cold air into her room and distorted her view. She kind of liked it though. Her room while still smelling of the chaos that had taken place here. She could smell her own fear and lust. Logan's anger, desire and satisfaction. Scott's concern and fear. Jean's anger, jealousy and concern.

Logan in her head helped her identify the different scents and she was grateful for his willingness to help. He wasn't always so willing.

No one's scent bothered her much except Jean's. She was having trouble deciding if Jean was really good just a little confused or if she was at her core corrupted. Logan was no help with this one. She could smell the surface emotions but not the reasons behind them.

Whatever the reasons she would steer clear of the woman as much as possible. She heard footsteps approaching her room. She hoped it was Scott. He hadn't visited her yet and it worried her. She had tried to stay away, isolate herself, but he had broken through her defenses. She had told him her darkest secret and he hadn't looked at her in disgust, no he had looked at her in compassion.

In spite of her best intentions she did consider him a friend and it would hurt if he abandoned her now that he knew what her skin could do.

A soft knock sounded on her door and she rose to answer it. It wasn't Scott that was for sure. Whoever it was smelled of fresh snow. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open in shock. In front of her stood Cody.

He smiled at her and Marie realized that this was not Cody. It was not Cody's smile. This boy's smile held more confidence, more surety of his own attraction. Cody had always been so timid around her, his smile had melted her heart and made her want to do whatever he asked of her.

The boy cupped his hands together and held them out to her. Her fingers twitched and she tugged at her gloves. The boy was powerful, her skin itched to feel his power.

He opened his hands and she saw a rose made of ice. It was such a romantic offering that for a moment Marie's heart melted.

"My name is Bobby. I heard about…" He trailed off uncomfortably. "I just wanted to offer you something to help you feel better." He said with that confident smile.

His words felt practiced and Marie studied him carefully. He looked almost exactly like Cody except Cody displayed less confidence. She had missed Cody so much and it was hard for her to get past this boy's appearance. She wished it was Cody standing there smiling at her.

'He's not me Marie.' Cody said sulkily in her mind.

'Smell him Marie. He's up to something. 'Logan said with a growl.

Marie cocked her head as she looked him over. Both men in her head didn't like him, she didn't know Logan well yet but she knew Cody. Cody liked everyone, if he didn't like this boy she should worry. Still Cody could be jealous because the boy looked so much like him.

'Think kid, you just took out a powerful mutant. Jumped out a three story window and survived. You won't answer any questions about your powers or your past.' Logan told her.

Marie sighed the boy was sent to watch her or get information out of her. She should have known. No one would be interested in her. Both Cody and Logan protested her thoughts.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me?" Bobby asked her.

She should say no, make them find other ways to keep an eye on her, but he looked so much like Cody. She had dreamed so often that she was not a mutant and she had been allowed to let her love for Cody grow. Maybe this was a chance…

'He's not me!' Cody yelled.

Logan just growled loudly.

'Let me pretend. Just for a little while.' Marie pleaded.

Cody sulked and Logan flat out refused to let it go. He growled, yelled, demanded that she ignore this boy. Finally she just ignored them and nodded shyly to Bobby.

Bobby's smile grew bigger and he offered her his hand. Marie shook her head no at the proffered hand but she followed him to the dining hall.

* * *

Marie was eating lunch with Bobby and his friends. They had all looked shocked when Bobby showed up with her but they accepted her none the less. She sat there shyly listening to the conversations going on.

It was became clear rather quickly who had a crush on who. Kitty one of the girls that had been her roommate had a crush on Bobby. Jubilee constantly talked about Wolverine and obviously had a huge crush on him. John thought Dr. Grey was the epitome of femininity and Piotr looked at Kitty with worshipful eyes.

Marie smiled to herself. It was all rather odd and even though now she felt a little old for this, she imagined this was what it was like for teenagers. Would this have been her life had her mutation not shown itself? Would she sit at lunch tables gossiping with other teens?

No that would have never been her life. Her home life wouldn't have allowed her to ever be so carefree. Before her mutation manifested she had been a shy girl who sat in the corner, covered in a thick coat she never took off and her nose buried in a book trying to escape life.

She felt eyes on her and squirmed in her seat self-consciously. She looked up to find Logan staring at her from his place in line for food. Their eyes connected and it was ten times worse than it had been in Laughlin.

She fidgeted some more without taking her eyes off of him. She couldn't look away no matter how she tried. A low growl started in her throat and she could hear an answering one from him. Whether the others heard the growls or not she didn't know, couldn't turn to look. Nothing mattered but the man whose eyes held her captive.

Logan in her head yelled in triumph and Cody was strangely silent. Finally Jubilee broke the spell. She squealed in delight at the sight of 'Wolvie' as she called him. She almost jumped out of her chair to go and talk to him but Kitty held her back.

Marie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but for some reason Logan's scent filled her nose. They were in a room full of people, scents and sounds competed for her attention but none of them could cover his from her. She could hear his heartbeat, smell his musky male scent.

She breathed in deep and sighed with delight as his smell filled her senses. Bobby nudged her and she jerked out of her euphoria. She couldn't help the glare she sent him. He had not only touched her but he was interfering. Marie tugged at her gloves intent on taking them off and teaching the boy a lesson but she heard Logan's soft growl and it soothed her anger.

He didn't join their table in spite of Jubilee's enthusiastic calls for him to. Marie smiled a bit. She felt different now that he was here. She felt like her body was on fire…she wanted to touch him…taste him…mark him with her scent. Marie shook her head, what was happening to her?

'I told ya darlin' you are my mate. Now that you have feral instincts you can feel it more drastically.' Logan told her.

'Ya doin this to her!' Cody accused. 'It's ya feelin's overwhelming her.'

'I didn't do nothing kid.' Wolverine growled.

Cody continued to yell but Marie stopped listening. Is this what Logan had felt when he saw her? If so how had he ignored it. He must really be disappointed that she was his mate. He had jumped at the chance to pursue Jean.

Marie looked down in shame. She couldn't blame him really, she was tainted. She hurt all those around her.

'No! Stop Marie! It's not true darlin. There is no fault in you. The fault is in me. I thought you were too young.' Logan pleaded with her.

Marie quietly excused herself from the table. She couldn't sit here any longer. Her instincts wanted her to go to Logan but she couldn't do that.

'Ya didn't believe me when Ah said Ah was fifteen and Wolverine told ya from the beginning Ah was older.' Marie told Logan in her head.

'I thought he would hurt you darlin'.' Logan argued.

'That's part of it.' Marie admitted. 'But the truth is ya didn't want me. Ya wanted someone like Dr. Grey and Ah just didn't measure up.' Marie finished and closed herself off to whatever else Logan was saying. The truth was the truth. She wasn't what he wanted and she wasn't going to give into some mating instinct that trapped him to something he didn't want.

Marie felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Bobby. He smiled boyishly at her. It didn't charm her as it had the first time. Right now she was filled with so many negative emotions that she tugged at her gloves.

"Rogue, maybe later we can watch a movie?" He asked hopefully. "The rec room is real nice. Professor Xavier has this awesome big screen. It is almost like a real theatre."

The thought of spending time with someone who looked like Cody no longer had an appeal for her. She just wanted to escape. She tugged at her gloves some more and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"No." She told him harsher than she meant to.

'Run along little boy.' Logan chuckled.

Cody said nothing and Marie ran down the hall and out the door. She needed fresh air now.

* * *

Logan stared at Marie. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She seemed just as trapped. He wanted to go over there and take her from that table of teenagers. Kiss her senseless in front of that blonde boy who was staring at her.

He heard her softly growling and felt his own answering rumble. She was growling…why? How? He sniffed the air, easily picking out her scent. She smelled different. A hint of something…a musky, animalistic smell, blending in with her magnolia. Like him but not like him.

'My mate…so strong…' Wolverine purred with pleasure.

For some reason this irritated Logan. 'Our mate.' He corrected.

Wolverine snarled. 'You don't deserve her!' He told him.

'Maybe not bub, but we are a package deal.' Logan told him with some satisfaction.

She rose from the table in obvious distress. Logan wished he could hear her thoughts. She wanted him, he knew that but she didn't seem like she liked the fact.

He watched her as she moved through the dining hall towards the door. She moved with more grace than she had before. The blonde boy got up and followed her. He heard him asking her to watch a movie at the door. Logan couldn't hold back his growl. He wanted to run over there and put that boy in his place. He had taken a step as he heard Marie tell him no harshly.

He smiled in satisfaction as the boy's face fell. He wanted to follow her. Find out what had happened. Find out why she didn't check on him, why she seemed different. Maybe apologize, he didn't apologize often but this time…he was really sorry. He never should have forced his kiss on her.

He had taken another step when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Jeannie staring at him in disapproval. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him. She was seriously pissing him off.

"Logan the professor would like to see you." She told him cooly ignoring his scowl.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was probably better he didn't follow her. He was feeling jealous and was likely to try to kiss her again, claim her in some way that kept the boys away.

He followed Jean to the professor's office. Scott and Ororo were already there. Storm smiled a greeting, Scott didn't even look at him.

"Welcome Logan." The professor told him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Logan was still irritated by the blonde asshole sniffing around his Marie and Jeannie's presence wasn't helping his temper. She was smiling at him with a conspiratorial smile, like they shared a secret and he hated it.

"Like shit. Say what you got to say wheels, there is a beer calling my name." Logan growled.

Storm looked shocked. The professor smiled indulgently. Scott actually held back a snicker. Jean laid a hand on his shoulder, as if she could actually calm him down. He fought the urge to shake off her hand.

"Ahem. Yes, well I have a lead on Sabertooth and thought you might like to join the team to investigate it." The professor said. "That is if the beer can wait." He added with a grin.

Logan crossed his arms. A good fight might help him with his temper. It wouldn't be good to talk to Marie when he was feeling like this. He didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

He had hope now. She didn't seem frightened of him in the dining hall but she had seemed cautious. She was attracted to him, he was sure of that, but she was running from it. Her running from the dining hall proved that.

Yah, a good fight was just what he needed and this Sabertooth had definitely been a good fight.

"I think the beer can wait." He said with a grin. It was past time to find out why the asshole had attacked him.

* * *

Logan grimaced as the jet took off. He gripped the arm rests until they cracked. He officially hated flying. Last time he had been in the jet, he had been unconscious and he preferred it that way.

Jean was talking to Scott softly while she piloted the plane. Ororo sat in the seat next to him.

"Not used to flying?" She asked with her gentle smile.

"Hopefully this will be the last time for this torture!" He answered her grimly, closing his eyes and trying to block out the noise of the jet. It was painfully loud to his sensitive ears.

"It's a necessity for an Xmen." She told him softly. "I understand how you feel though. I hate this jet. I would rather be riding the winds…" Her eyes grew wistful.

She rode the winds? Did she mean she could fly? He couldn't spare the concentration to ask her. He was busy trying to keep from unsheathing his claws.

How long the flight took he wasn't sure, it seemed endless, but eventually they landed. He exited the jet carefully, trying to keep from running out and kissing the ground. It wouldn't be manly.

"Okay Sabertooth is staying in a cabin two miles from here. The professor said he has felt other mutants with him at times. Mystique, Toad and even Magneto once. We are going to make sure who is there before we charge in." Scott said eying Logan meaningfully.

"If he is alone we will go in and Jean you will immobilize him. Storm you will stay outside and watch for anyone else. Logan and I will question him. Logan I need you to keep your anger in check. We are just here to find out why the brotherhood is after you and to apprehend Sabertooth." Scott told them patting a tranquilizer gun on his hip.

Logan listened and he would follow Scooters orders but he was really hoping Jeannie couldn't hold the beast and he would get a chance at him. Of course answers might be nice and then claws. He grinned to himself as they trudged through the woods.

Jeannie kept her mind open for anyone while Storm kept a low fog around them. Logan shook his head. Sabertooth probably already knew they were on their way. He would smell them. Jeannie wore a shitload of perfume and Scooter's aftershave wasn't exactly subtle.

Logan kept his senses alert, he could smell Sabertooth in the woods around him. He heard a crack behind them and pushed Scooter out of the way just as their prey broke through the trees. He landed on top of Logan pushing him on his back.

"Hey Jimmy, nice of you coming to visit." The man said with a grin.

What the hell was this man talking about?

"Name's Logan bub." He replied unsheathing his claws. He pushed them into the man's shoulders and rolled him off of him.

Sabertooth laughed even as Jeannie got a hold of him with her powers. An uneasy feeling settled into Logan's stomach and his bones seemed heavier than usual.

Scott was hit in the back of the head by a blue woman who smiled vindictively as she took off his visor. Jeannie yelled for him and lost control of Sabertooth.

The blue woman sauntered past Scott, who was lying on the ground his eyes squeezed shut. Jeannie turned back to Sabertooth when she realized he was loose but it was too late. Sabertooth hit her in the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Jean!" Logan cried and tried to charge Sabertooth, but he couldn't move.

A tall older man appeared out of the fog. He was wearing an odd helmet and he smiled at Logan in a confident way.

"Ah Wolverine, we meet at last." His smile grew wider. "That delicious metal throughout your body sings to me." He said with a rapturous sigh and Logan felt the metal on his bones vibrate.

"The weather witch is still out there." Sabertooth growled.

The older man just shrugged. "Let her help her team mates. We have what we wanted." He said and started to walk away.

Logan felt his body following and cried out in rage.

"You are giving me a headache." The man said calmly and Logan felt his jaw clench tightly cutting off his cries.

"Do you really think she will come for him Magneto?" The blue woman asked.

Magneto chuckled. "Of course she will dear. She formed an attachment to him. She will come for him. Now hurry off. Now that we are so close, I want this over." He told her as he caressed her chin.

Logan watched as she shifted and changed. She had disappeared and before him stood an exact replica of the blonde boy who had been with his Marie today.

Logan fought harder against Magneto's power but was helpless to even open his mouth to beg.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 6

Marie walked back to the mansion slowly. She was reluctant to return and a large part of her wanted to turn her back on the place. If she left then Logan would be free to be with who he wanted, instead of tied to her through this bond she didn't understand.

'Ah think it's time ya left too Marie. Ah know Ah convinced ya to stay but…' Cody trailed off sadness clear in his thoughts.

Marie understood him completely. It had been just her and him for so long. Now she had Logan in her head and in the mansion, a boy who looked like Cody showing an interest in her even if his motives didn't seem entirely pure.

'What do you want kid? Do you want her to be alone forever with only you in her head for company? You want her to live on the road, constantly moving, stealing sometimes killing to survive?' Logan growled.

'No…' Cody said reluctantly. 'But Ah don't want ya hurtin her either and so far that's all Ah see happenin.'

Marie listened to them briefly, before her thoughts wandered. What did she want? What did she want in life? So far she had only run, never stopping to think about what her life could be. She had let circumstance and chance run her life. Maybe it was time to decide what she wanted.

Did she want to stay at this school? She searched within herself long and hard before coming to a decision. She liked Scott. She felt comfortable with him, the only other person she had ever felt comfortable with was Cody. Was he enough for her to stay?

She didn't like the feelings Logan evoked. They were strong, unmanageable and scary. The other students made her feel slightly wistful for a normal life but she could never have that.

Both Logan and Cody tried to protest that thought but Marie ignored them. She did like it here in spite of Logan making her feel so many strong emotions or maybe because of it. She would miss Scott terribly if she left. The other students? She shook her head. She would miss them too. There was a comradery here that she wasn't going to find anywhere else.

One thing made her hesitate. One major thing. The hunger… her skin itched with want. It was worse here than around normal humans. Her skin itched around them too but not to such an extent. It was a constant struggle here. Her hands were constantly tugging at her gloves.

Marie stopped right outside the door to the mansion. She had to go. Logan howled and yelled at her but Cody was silent.

"Ah have to go don't Ah." She whispered.

'Ah think you are stronger than ya believe but Ah do think it's time to go.' Cody told her.

Marie nodded with a sense of sadness. She had listened to Cody for a long time now. He was her conscious and if he believed she should leave then it was time to go.

'Marie! He's jealous. He's afraid you are going to shut him out. You need to stay here where it is safe. You can learn to control the desire and you can make friends finally. You're never going to be normal but you can have some happiness.' Logan told her.

Marie was silent as she opened the door to the mansion. She walked up the stairs heading to her room. It wouldn't take her long to pack up her duffel bag. She didn't have a lot.

'Don't leave me Marie…' Logan whispered desperately in her mind.

Marie closed her eyes at the pain in his silent plea.

"Ah have to. Ah'm dangerous." She whispered out loud.

"Dangerous to who?" Asked an amused voice.

Marie opened her eyes to see Jean standing in front of her…but it wasn't Jean. She didn't smell like Dr. Grey though she looked exactly like her.

"To you." Marie growled deep in her throat, lowering herself into a defensive posture.

Jean smiled and before her eyes turned into a blue woman with red hair. A shape shifter, Marie snorted and tugged at her gloves.

"No need for that." The woman told her smiling.

'Call the professor darlin!' Logan told her.

'He's right Marie.' Cody agreed.

Marie growled in irritation. She could handle this woman. She took off her gloves and reviewed the fighting moves she learned from Logan.

"Well we could fight and you would probably win seeing as you have an advantage but then you wouldn't know why I'm here." The woman told her with a smirk.

"Ah could just touch ya then Ah'd know everything." Marie said throwing a fist toward the woman's stomach. It wasn't as strong as one of Logan's punches would have been, she didn't have his adamantium, but it was stronger that she would have been able to deliver before she touched him. The woman moved back with the punch, performing astounding acrobatic moves.

Logan shouted orders to her and Marie followed his directions. He was more experienced than her but he wasn't taking into account her skin. All Marie really needed was one touch. The woman was fast and Marie growled with frustration at another missed opportunity as she avoided her bare hand again. This time though she knocked a vase over and the resounding crash made the woman's smile disappear.

"Fun time is over. We have the Wolverine." The woman said her smirk reappearing.

Marie stopped, shock flooding her body. How? When? Cody and Logan had no answers and Marie narrowed her eyes at the blue woman. Logan assured her the woman wasn't lying.

"We are willing to trade. It's not really him we want." The woman said enjoying Marie's distress.

Marie ran over her options. She could already hear students coming to investigate. She had no time to fight this woman. She couldn't touch her and gain his location before they arrived. Did she want the Xmen involved?

"Rest assured if I don't return within the allotted time he will be tortured and killed." The woman told her smugly.

'I can't be killed.' Logan told her.

'But ya can be hurt.' Marie replied. She didn't like the thought of him in pain. He had too much pain in his life.

Marie made her decision. She put her gloves back on and nodded toward the woman. The blue woman morphed into Scott and walked briskly toward the stairs.

"Kitty, could you make sure the mess in the hall is cleaned up?" Scott told the girl with a smile. The girl blushed at the Xmen team leader and didn't even seem to notice Rogue following him down the stairs.

* * *

Marie blinked as light hit her eyes. The blue woman had introduced herself as Mystique just before putting a blind fold on her and tying her hands behind her back. She wasn't sure how long they had traveled but she knew it had been a long time. She had dozed briefly, probably not the best idea but she had been unable to help herself.

Mystique walked over to a tall older man. She ran her hand along his shoulder and smiled up at him. Marie could easily tell the woman worshiped this man. To their side stood a blonde giant. She recognized him as the man who had attacked her and Logan. The Logan in her head growled and Marie followed suit. She had learned from the professor that he was called Sabertooth.

She clenched her fists as he grinned at her. Logan in her head wanted to pound on him and she wasn't too sure she disagreed but it would be suicide at the moment and she still needed to find the real Logan.

"I have been searching for you for quite some time my dear." The elderly gentlemen told her with a small smile.

Marie didn't say anything, he would tell her what he wanted soon enough. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her panic and fear.

"I have to say even though I hated waiting so long I'm kind of glad. Even I had qualms about using a child." The man said with something like regret in his eye.

The regret surprised her and gave her a glimmer of hope.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I have a machine designed to turn ordinary humans into mutants." The man said a look coming over him that she didn't like. She wondered briefly if he was insane. The gleam in his eye was almost fanatical. It was a look she hadn't seen often. A look she didn't want to see.

"Think of it my dear. If we are all mutants then there will be no need for fear. We will be equals. Humanity will be improved and be able to work together toward a better future." The man said smiling brilliantly.

Marie could see many holes in his argument. If people couldn't discriminate between human and mutant then they would discriminate on other things. The power of the mutations, the more human looking, the color of their skins, their beliefs, and the list was endless. Human nature made one want to feel superior to another. They would always find a way. With this man's plan they would just have more power to do it.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked impatiently.

The man's smile left his face. He must be used to people falling for his line. Marie fought against the smirk that twitched her lips. Logan chuckled and Cody was silent the entire time.

"You my dear are going to power the machine." He said.

Marie just looked at him. She didn't understand how she would be able to power this machine.

"The machine requires my power to run. Unfortunately if I power it, it will kill me. I am needed to help guide the world into the new age. You my dear are not." The man told her regretfully.

"You will take my power tonight, then you will be strapped to the machine. Then a new age can begin for mutant kind." The man said smiling again. Mystique smiled at him, her eyes glittering with adoration. Sabertooth even grinned. Marie just snorted.

"Ah don't think so." Marie told him.

"You won't have a choice my dear." The man told her angrily.

"There is always a choice. Ah don't have to take ya power." Marie told him firmly. Logan purred in her mind, muttering about his strong mate. Cody whimpered nervously.

The man stared at her not comprehending what she was saying. Then a shocked look appeared on his face as he realized what she was saying. He glanced at Mystique in anger. "I thought she couldn't control her skin." He said angrily.

"That is what she told Xavier." Mystique told him.

"Touch her!" He demanded of Sabertooth.

Marie debated turning on her skin. Sabertooth was strong and his mutation was tempting but she needed the man to know she could not be forced.

She cringed at the feel of his hand on her cheek but fought the urge to draw on his power. The man frowned for a moment before a smile appeared back on his face. Marie tensed not liking this.

"You are right my dear, you do have a choice. Let me make your choice more clear." He said.

He turned swiftly. Mystique followed him. Marie didn't move until Sabertooth shoved her, then she followed the group into a room with a giant window. On the other side of the glass she could see Logan. He didn't look bad but his healing power would take care of any wounds. He sat in the corner his arms outstretched over his knees, his head down.

Marie's heart lurched at the sight of him. She growled and rage filled her. Without thinking first she launched herself at Mystique. Her gloves were on so she couldn't drain the woman and it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyways. After she had touched Logan it had been a couple of hours before she gained control of his ability. It was time she couldn't afford with three mutants in the room.

Mystique's shock at her audacity allowed Marie to knock her violently away from the older man. He was much taller than her but she managed to knock him to the floor. She was behind him before Sabertooth or Mystique could get to her. She had him by the throat and in front of her.

"Don't come any closer. Ah have Wolverine's strength Ah can snap his neck." She told them breathing hard but determined. Sabertooth and Mystique stood back waiting for the man to give them direction.

To her horror the man began to chuckle.

"Look." He said glancing at the glass.

Marie looked up and saw Logan floating in the room. His arms were outstretched and his face was contorted with pain. He made no noise but Marie could almost feel his agony.

She hurriedly dropped her hand and pushed away from the man. "Let him go.." She whispered.

Logan in her head raged at her. Screaming at her that she should have snapped his neck. Too late she realized he was right but her first instinct was to let go, besides if she had killed him Mystique and Sabertooth would have killed both her and Logan. She had needed the man as a hostage to get them out.

'Ya did the right thing.' Cody comforted her worriedly.

Logan let up and Marie swallowed trying to get her nerves under control. She stood up slowly, her back straight, projecting a calm she didn't really feel.

"Let him go and Ah will do what ya want." She said firmly.

"I think I will keep him to make sure." The man said grinning.

"Ah won't do it if he is still here. Ah have no guarantee ya won't kill him after Ah am gone. The only hope Ah have is that he can escape." Marie said firmly.

The man studied her for a long time. Marie didn't look away. She held his eyes trying to convey her determination.

The man finally nodded.

"Show our guest out Mystique." The man said with a smile.

Mystique glared at Marie then smiled an evil smile. Marie watched as she shifted into the figure of Dr. Grey. Marie couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. The grey haired man chuckled and Sabertooth took hold of Marie's arms and they walked toward the glass.

* * *

Logan felt himself drop to the floor and groaned. He lay there for a moment before looking at the mirror on the wall. He gave the man he was sure was watching him on the other side the finger.

He stood up and began to pace the room. It hurt like hell when Magneto did that. He needed the movement to prove he had control over himself. Apparently Magneto had his amusement and was now leaving him alone.

He still didn't understand why he was here. Magneto had ignored him since he had arrived here. For that matter they had all ignored him. He had been shoved in this room and then left alone. He had tried to claw his way out but soon found the walls to be lined with something that resisted his claws. He had tried breaking the mirror but it proved impervious to his strength. Finally he had sat down in the corner and slept, only to be rudely awoken by Magneto's cruel games.

Sooner or later they had to tell him what they wanted him for he just had to wait. Patience wasn't one of his virtues though. He angrily punched the mirror before hearing a noise at the door. He turned to see the door open.

He rushed forward hoping to overpower whoever was sent to him. He stopped abruptly at the sight of red hair and a feminine form. Jeannie turned around and smiled at him a heartbreaking smile full of relief. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Logan was stunned. He stood there for a moment with his arms spread out and her hanging off him.

"Oh Logan I was so scared. We thought they may have killed you." She said tearily.

The tears got him. He really didn't have much use for Jeannie anymore but he never liked to see a woman cry. He stroked her back and murmured to her.

"I'm okay. Who else is here?" He asked pushing her away from him.

Jean shocked him and grabbed his face pulling him to a hard passionate kiss. Wolverine in his head was screaming at him and his stomach was turning at the feel of her lips but it still took him a moment to grab her waist and hoist her away from him.

She smiled at him grabbing his hand off her hip. She turned to the door and pulled him after her.

"Let's go there is time for that later." She said with a saucy smile.

Logan growled but let him lead her. He just wanted out of here. He wanted to get back to Marie. He still owed her an apology. He would set Jeannie straight once and for all when they were away from this place.

He followed her through a maze of halls, something bothered him but he couldn't put a finger on it. It didn't hit him till he was out the door of the lighthouse and the sea air hit his nose. Whoever this was holding his hand it wasn't Jeannie.

He jerked his hand out of hers and stopped with a growl.

"So you finally figured it out." The woman said with a smile changing into the blue bitch who had attacked Cyclops.

"Your girlfriend was much quicker on the uptake. She figured me out right away. Just goes to show how men think more with their dicks." She told him laughing.

Logan's claws came out. "What's going on?" He growled.

"I'm freeing you." She said with a smile.

She was telling the truth. The question was why?

Mystique sighed. "We made a deal with someone and you are free."

"Who made the deal? What deal?" He asked not liking this.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you everything after we get safely away from here." Mystique told him casting a worried glance at the lighthouse.

Wolverine didn't like this one bit and demanded that they get answers out of this woman. Mystique didn't wait for him to decide she just turned and ran.

Logan weighed his options. It was unlikely he could get answers out of Magneto or Sabertooth, even though he would like another crack at the giant mutant. Mystique was his best option and he was still angry that she had used Jeannie's form and kissed him. He ran after Mystique.

She kept him running for miles. He knew she could have left him at any time, she was faster than him. When he finally caught her by the arm, he knew she had let him. Her form shifted and before him stood Marie, looking up at him innocently. His claws retracted instantly. Even though he knew this was not Marie he knew he couldn't hurt her.

"That's right big boy." She said moving closer to him and running a hand on his chest. He may not be able to hurt her in that form but he couldn't stand her touch either. He knew this was not his Marie and that perverted any touch from her. He pushed her away from him.

"What deal?" He growled.

"She traded herself for you." Mystique told him turning back to her natural form.

Logan knew without being told that Marie had traded herself for him. He turned immediately to run back to the lighthouse.

"They already left." Mystique called after him happily.

Logan growled and charged back for her. Mystique evaded his claws as he slashed at her. His anger was overwhelming and he attacked in a frenzy.

"I know where they will be." She said narrowly missing a slice at her stomach.

"Where?!" Logan growled a second slash scoring her arm.

Mystique fell back. "They will be at the Statue tonight. Go get your Xmen. You're going to need their help." She said before turning from him and running faster than she had before.

He debated briefly following her but he knew she had told the truth. He wouldn't be able to catch her and he would waste valuable time. Why she had told him he was unsure but he would be there tonight and he would bring the Xgeeks.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 7

Marie sat in the room they had 'given' her with her head back against the wall.

'Are you really going to do this?' Logan asked her.

'Ah said Ah would.' Marie answered.

'Ya don't have to Marie. We can escape now. He can't force ya to take his powers or to power up that stupid machine.' Cody told her.

Marie smiled bitterly. Usually Cody encouraged her to keep her word. He was always telling her to be honest, find another way other than stealing, to take a little when her skin urged her to take it all.

'If you're worried he will come after me then drain him dry darlin'. You can do it.' Logan growled at her. Cody agreed with him, much to Marie's surprise.

'Ah'm done.' Marie said tiredly causing Logan's steady growl to get louder.

'No Marie! No!' Cody yelled, he knew what she was saying and panic was clear in his cry. He had been with her through many suicidal thoughts. Logan soon picked up on it and added his voice. He tried persuasion.

'Don't do this darlin' not over me I'm not worth it. What you saw was nothing. You know! You can see it. It's you I want. I lost interest in Jeannie over a week ago.' Logan pleaded.

'Ah felt it sugar. The pull is overwhelming. Ya don't know me, ya don't really even want me. It's just ya instincts forcing ya. With me gone ya may want Dr. Grey again and she has already given in to ya. If Ah was out of the way then ya would be free.' Marie told him sadly.

She had been flattered at first when Wolverine had told her she was his mate. In theory it was a fairy tale. A man falling in love with a woman at first sight. A love so strong that it didn't matter that the woman was tainted. That the woman was poison, that she longed to drain the strength of those she who befriended her, even the man who claimed to love her. It would be better to end this before she hurt someone.

'Marie please…' Wolverine begged her.

It almost broke her heart but she kept seeing him kissing Mystique disguised as Dr. Grey. He hadn't pulled away. He should have been able to tell that it was Mystique. Marie had been able to smell it. He had been too caught up in the form Mystique had taken. Would he have been as fooled if Mystique had taken Marie's form?

'I'm an idiot Marie. Please…' He again pleaded.

'Truth is a part of ya still wants her.' Marie told him sadly.

'No!' He protested.

Marie gave a bitter laugh. 'Ah've got ya in my head. If ya had never met me ya would have accepted her offer gladly. Even after ya met me ya attraction to her was so strong that it overpowered the pull ya felt for me. With me gone ya'll be free.'

Logan protested some more but Marie no longer listened. She steeled herself against his whimpers and pleas. Slowly, regretfully she boxed Wolverine in her mind. He would never let her do what she knew she had to do.

'Marie he's an idiot but ya don't have to die. We were fine before. We can be fine again just take the geezers power and get the hell out of here.' Cody pleaded with her.

Marie felt empty now that Logan was no longer active in her mind. She hadn't realized how much he had filled the space inside her. He was rough and growly but...she liked him.

'He doesn't know me but Ah know him. Ah've seen all of him. The pain, the longing. He wants so much to be good. To be the hero. With me gone he can be that. He can choose who he wants.' Marie said sadly. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. Living only because Cody forced her to.

'What about Scott Marie? He's ya friend. Ya goin to push Wolverine into taking his girl?' Cody said trying a different tact.

Marie smiled sadly. 'Ah don't want him hurt but Ah don't think the Dr. is right for him. Logan can keep her in line.'

'Then what about this plan Marie? Ya okay with condemning all these people to being mutants? What if they all get ya mutation?' Cody asked.

She hadn't thought of that. It gave her pause, she didn't want to condemn anyone else to the hell she lived.

The door opened and Logan walked in trailed by a grinning Sabertooth.

"Really Mystique, Ah haven't fallin for that trick yet." Marie said in disgust. Logan morphed into a smirking Mystique.

"Show time." Mystique told her.

Marie followed without protest.

* * *

Logan sat strapped to his seat as the jet took off. Were they too late? He had tried to get back as quickly as possible but it had taken a while to get a vehicle. Then the Xgeeks seemed to take their time getting ready.

Scooter had to plan, Jeannie insisted on looking him over, Storm had made him repeat his story over and over for the professor.

Logan growled as he struggled to keep from unleashing his claws. He hated the worry and fear he smelled on Scooter. He hated the calm serenity he smelled from Storm. Most of all he hated the smell coming from Jeannie.

Jean was angry and jealous. She kept shooting looks at Scooter. The more she saw his worry the more her smell grew. It bothered him.

It bothered him that Scooter cared so much for his Marie. It bothered him that Jean felt so strongly against his Marie. He was going to have to keep an eye on both of them. If he didn't need them…

Logan growled again and squirmed in his seat. He hated this damn leather outfit they made him wear.

"Give us some cover Storm." Scooter told the weather witch.

Logan watched as her eyes turned pure white. Fog rolled out before them obscuring his view of the Statue. He drummed his fingers on the arm rests.

"Please don't let us be too late." He whispered.

Jean heard him and turned around in her seat. She reached out a hand and laid it over his. Logan turned to her unable to hold back Wolverine. He growled viciously at her.

Jean took the hint and drew her hand back uncomfortably.

'She wasn't doing anything.' Logan told Wolverine.

'Don't be a dumbass. You can smell the jealousy on her as well as I can. If you trust her and she hurts our Marie I will make your life a living hell!' Wolverine growled.

Logan closed his eyes and tried to keep his claws in while he waited for the jet to land. He needed to kill something. He needed to kill first the blue bitch, then Sabertooth, last that fucker who thought he could use his Marie in his fucked up plans.

Magneto needed to die. Logan growled softly, Wolverine joined him.

* * *

'Ah won't let ya do this Marie!' Cody said.

Marie felt him pulling on her mind, trying to take over. She wasn't angry, he was trying to save her. She had let him do it before. Now though…

'Ah'm sorry Cody. Ah love ya, Ah always have.' Marie said sadly.

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed Cody aside and boxed him in. The silence in her mind was deafening and the tears wouldn't stop.

"You are doing a good thing my dear. You are ushering in a new age of understanding and unity." Magneto told her.

Marie couldn't even hate him. She just looked at him with sad eyes. The man was deluded. He had fooled himself into believing his own line. She knew without even having to touch him that he was doing this for power.

He told his followers and himself that he wanted 'Homo-superior', the word he used for mutants, to take their rightful place as rulers of the world. Marie knew though, that he would be the one to rule this new world. He would make the world into the dictatorship he feared. Instead of mutants being hunted it would be humans.

She wasn't going to let that happen, but he didn't know that. She would play her role until it was too late.

"I will make sure you are remembered for the heroine you are." Magneto tried to reassure her.

Marie didn't say anything she just held out her ungloved hand. She noticed a tear in his eye as he grabbed her hand.

The rush of power that ran through her made her body shudder with pleasure. He was a very powerful mutant and Marie fought the urge to pull harder. She let out a gasp that was almost orgasmic and gave in to the urging of her skin.

Black veins appeared on his skin and he cried out in pain. Sabertooth and Mystique moved forward to pull them apart but he held up his hand.

"A little more…" He gasped.

Pictures flooded her mind. Concentration camps…being separated from her…his family…the hum of metal…love and hope with Magda…fire…Anya…Charles and friendship…hatred and bigotry…

Marie cried over the pictures of his life, so much pain. She couldn't kill him, she let go of his hand and stood back. Her muscles screamed in agony as it integrated his mutation into her body. Even through her pain she quickly boxed up Eric, while he was disoriented. He had a strong personality and she couldn't afford to let him remain loose in her mind. He could, and would ruin her plans.

She felt them lift her but was unable to put up any resistance as her body twitched. The metal…so much metal…it sang so beautifully. She heard creaking around her as she concentrated on the hum.

"Hurry! Get her in the machine!" Eric gasped unable to stand.

Mystique remained by his side but Sabertooth followed his orders. He strapped her securely in the machine.

She felt it pull at her but she denied the pull. It wasn't time yet. She needed more control. She needed to time things just right…

"There's a fog rolling in." Mystique said looking over her shoulder.

"Mystique, Toad go down and delay our guests. Sabertooth I need you to stay with me till I get my power back." Eric ordered.

Marie knew she had no more time. She just hoped she had enough control over Eric's power to do what needed to be done. She gave into the draw of the machine.

The pain was indescribably and she screamed her agony into the wind.

* * *

Logan heard her before anyone else did and ran past Scooter who was giving the team last minute instructions.

Wolverine roared past his defenses and Logan let him. Fuck Scooter's plan, Marie was screaming. Marie needed him.

He quickly lost the rest of the team. She was at the top. He could feel her…she needed him.

"Logan wait!"

Wolverine turned to see what looked like Storm. It wasn't the witch though. He growled low in his throat. He didn't have time for this. He turned back and resumed running.

He ducked right as a blue foot soared over his head. His claws were already out and he snarled at the delay. He didn't have time for her now. Later he would love to play but right now his mate needed him.

She kicked him in the side, sending him crashing into the wall. Suddenly Jean stood in front of him. Wolverine snarled. Logan may be stupid enough to fall for this trick but he wasn't. He lunged forward almost impaling her with his claws.

"So you are getting smarter." She chuckled and changed again. This time he was facing himself. He dodged as his own claws slashed at him.

He didn't have time for this! He attacked furiously. Mystique evaded and lashed out. She was a bit faster than him and he was getting desperate to end this. Marie's cries were getting fainter.

Mystique raised her claws to slash him and he countered them with his own claws. The difference was that his were adamantium, hers were just part of her body. She screamed in pain and he used her distraction to impale her.

He didn't finish it. There was no time, he could no longer hear his Marie. He ran for all he was worth. He made it to the top only to find the rest of the team pinned to a wall by metal and Magneto being supported by Sabertooth.

He rushed forward but was unable to get close before the master of magnetism threw him against the wall and used his own claws to pin him to the wall. He looked up at Marie. She looked beautiful, even now with her face a picture of agony. Her hair blew about her face, a streak of white now framing her face giving her an even more angelic look.

Wolverine struggled against Magneto's hold and howled in anguish.

* * *

It was almost time. She was nearing the end…a little more and it would all be over. The pain was almost more than she could bear but she held on.

Now! She marshalled Eric's power. Pulled it back from the machine, gathered it together. The rings stopped spinning as she breathed deeply.

This was it. The end of Eric's machine, the end of her nightmare, the end of her life. She spared one moment to remember Cody and Logan. She had loved Cody and she could have loved Logan. It was over now.

She breathed out and pushed with all her might. She released every ounce of Eric's power. The rings exploded outward and the metal in the machine that held her burst out with it. She felt the metal pierce her skin. Logan's healing closed the cuts as they appeared but so many was too much on the little she had taken from him.

Fire erupted around her and she welcomed the heat and the darkness as it took her over.

* * *

Magneto cried out as he saw his dreams explode. His hold on the Xmen weakened and Wolverine quickly made use of the distraction. He ripped his claws out of his shoulders and fell to the ground with a snarl.

He heard the other Xmen escaping and ignored them as he looked at the flames that were burning his mate alive. She wasn't making a sound.

"Get me up there!" He snarled.

He heard them talking but ignored them. He didn't care what they had to do. He didn't care about Magneto and Sabertooth. Marie….

"Do it!" He yelled.

He felt his body lifting, he would have been terrified if he wasn't so focused on getting to his Marie. Then he was landing, the flames burned him but he ignored it. He felt his body healing even as he moved within them. He saw her laying on the machine, her beautiful hair gone, her face red from burns and her clothes nearly gone.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the machine. A rain began to fall and he silently thanked the weather witch as he moved his hands over his Marie.

She wasn't breathing…he couldn't hear her heart. He tore off his gloves and put his hand on her cheek.

"Come on….Please….Don't leave me…" He cried as he tried to will her to take from him. She couldn't die! He wouldn't let her!

He kissed her forehead, then her eyes, finally laying his lips on her blackened ones. He tried to pour all his feelings into that kiss. He saw her again watching him in that bar in Laughlin. She had been such a breath of fresh air in a place that didn't know such purity.

He remembered her sadness, he remembered her sassing him. He saw her standing by that road as he tried to abandon her. He saw her as she stood before him in her room, right before he lost control and kissed her. An angel. She was his angel. She couldn't die. Please God, take me! He prayed as his kiss moved over her cheek.

Tears ran down his face and his lips moved back to hers. "Please baby." He begged.

A slight tingle ran across his lips and he gasped in sudden hope. He hugged her closer and kissed her harder as the pull became more forceful. He didn't let go until his strength could no longer hold her. He heard her gasp for breath as his world darkened and he smiled as he thanked God for answering his prayer.

* * *

Marie stared out her bedroom window. It was time. Logan was out of the woods. Dr. Grey said he could wake any day. She needed to leave before he woke up and tried to stop her.

'Please Marie. You don't have to do this.' Wolverine pleaded with her.

Marie smiled. She was glad to have Logan back in her head. She had been unable to unlock Cody, that was devastating in itself, but if she had permanently lost Logan…she didn't like to think about it. This Logan was different than the one she had before. This one loved her.

Marie could hardly believe it when she had discovered that. He didn't know all of her and he saw her as some kind of pure angelic child, but he also saw her as strong and courageous. He saw her as something she wasn't.

She couldn't stay. Not only because she couldn't stand for him to see the real her but also because she knew she was dangerous. Already her hunger was growing, without Cody to help her she didn't think she would be able to control it. It was stupid for her to be in a school of mutants. Dangerous for the mutants.

She stood up and grabbed her duffel bag. She took one last look around her room and opened the door. She was surprised to see the professor outside her door. How could she have been so distracted? She should have smelled him. She was so consumed with her plans...with seeing Logan one last time...touching him. He had given her two kisses now...she wanted to give him a kiss before she left. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gave a small smile to the professor.

She looked guiltily at her bag. He had been kind to her and she was ignoring that. How could she explain to him why she needed to leave?

"Rogue…" He said a look of concern on his face. He reached for her hand and before Marie could stop herself she took that hand. He was powerful and she couldn't stop the pull quick enough.

Her brain exploded with images…thoughts…so much…too much. She let go of his hand as she caught his thoughts. He was hurting...she was hurting him...

She stumbled away from his chair. He was slumped over unconscious but she could hear his heart and see his chest rising and falling. She sent out a mental call to Jean and ran.

Her head hurt…the pain…she didn't box the professor. She couldn't, she needed him to help her. His gift was too much, she needed his control.

She grasped her head, tearing at the scarf she wore. Her body had healed but her hair had not grown back. That would just take time. Logan's healing power kicked in and her headache lessened. Walls appeared in her mind and the thoughts from others lessened until all she heard was Logan, the professor, and her own thoughts.

'It's not your fault Rogue. You should have told us what was happening. We could have helped you.' The professor told her.

Marie snorted as she remembered how he had helped Jean.

"Ah need to help myself." She said out loud.

She blocked out the professor and walked on. She found herself standing outside the medical ward. She wasn't sure if she had been seen as she made her way here but she sensed no one else around.

She opened the door and walked in. She had to say goodbye to Logan, but she needed to be quick. Already she could pick out Jean raising the alarm as she found the professor.

He looked peaceful and beautiful. Logan in her mind growled at that thought but Marie just smiled. She walked over to him slowly putting a tentative hand on his chest.

"Ah've come to say goodbye." She whispered to him. She reached up and caressed his whiskered cheek.

"Ah'm sorry Ah can't stay but Ah'm not what ya think. Ah'm not an angel. Ya going to find out just how awful Ah am soon." Marie told him. She knew the Xmen were not going to take kindly to her hurting the professor. Why hadn't she worn her gloves? Had she wanted this to happen? Had she wanted to drain someone before she left? Steal a power that wasn't hers?

'No Marie. You weren't planning on running into anyone but me.' Logan reassured her.

"Ah just wanted to feel ya skin one last time…" Marie whispered as she caressed his cheek. His power no longer tempted her, maybe because she had his full mutation now.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Ah love ya." She whispered then turned from him to pick up her duffel bag and leave before she hurt anyone else. This time Logan in her head didn't protest.

**Author's note:** So even if this seems like it, it isn't the end. I always wanted a story where Marie left instead of Logan leaving her. So she's going to be gone but not for long.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 8

Logan woke up to the feel of Jean's fingers caressing his chest. He grabbed her hand and growled. She looked at him startled and started to yank her hand away from him.

He let her go and tried to calm himself. He could smell her arousal and it was irritating Wolverine. Logan tried to ignore it. She hadn't really done anything wrong.

"That tickled." He said trying to ease the tension.

She gave him a tentative smile and turned back to the machines.

"Rogue?" He asked.

The way he felt she must have taken in quite a bit of his healing but had it been enough. His body hurt like hell, worse than the last time. If it wasn't enough he would just give her more…

"She's fine." Jean told him.

Logan relaxed. "Where is she?" He croaked. He wanted to see her for himself, make sure she was really okay.

Jean lowered her head and Logan could smell fear on her. His hands tightened into fists and a low growl started in his chest.

"She left Logan…" Jean whispered and moved back from him.

"Why?" He asked confused. The danger had passed why would she leave.

"She touched the professor…" Jean hesitated and Logan raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I found him slumped over in his chair. He hasn't woken up yet. You didn't know her…not really. If she could do that to the professor…" Again Jean hesitated.

She straightened her shoulders and faced him. He could still smell her fear but now she smelled determined. He narrowed his eyes and waited for her to say what she had on her mind.

"She's not what you think. She's a monster and if she hadn't ran then we would have locked her up. She's a danger to all of us!" She finished confident in her opinion.

He snapped and in a moment he was up from the bed, his hand around her neck holding her against the wall. A metal tray hit him in the back of the head but he didn't budge his anger consumed him.

His hand tightened but before he could feel the satisfying snap something hit him hard enough to knock him away from her. He fell on his side hard and looked up to see Scott with his hand to his visor and Jean crying in his arms before his world went black.

* * *

Rogue looked out the window and watched the trees fly by. She leaned her forehead on the cool glass and let the sounds sooth her. Taking a train was loud but it was better than hitching.

'You should go back darlin'. Logan told her.

He was like a broken record and Rogue had stopped answering him. The professor didn't try to convince her to return, he was angry at her and scared of her. He was mad that she had not told him everything, warned him of the danger the school was in with her presence. He was also afraid that now that she knew all his secrets she might ruin his plans. Might reveal things that would hurt his beloved students.

Rogue closed her eyes, she wished she could still speak to Cody. She had tried for two days to get him to come back to her but either she had gotten rid of him for good by accident or he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

A tear escaped and she wiped her eyes quickly before any of the other passengers could notice. She was so tired. She wished Logan hadn't been so stubborn in saving her.

'I'm not going to let you die Marie.' Logan growled at her.

Rogue snorted bitterly. She had locked Cody up so she could die and now Logan had taken his place. He wasn't as good of a conscience as Cody had been but he stubbornly refused to let her die. He also held on to his angelic vision of her even though she had proven that vision false and he now knew her secrets.

'I can help you Rogue if you let me. I can help you build walls, learn to control the hunger that your mutation inspires. I can help you deal with what your father…' The professor got no farther, Marie growled loudly.

'Ah told ya before Ah don't want that kind of help from ya. Ah need ya to help me control ya mutation and to help me keep contact with the real ya.' She told him tightly.

She knew the professor hadn't woken up yet from her touch, she suspected he wouldn't be receptive to her attempts at communication so she didn't lock the professor up, intending to use him as an icebreaker. She also wanted to be sure Logan was okay but she was less willing to admit that.

Her feelings for Logan were a can of worms she just couldn't open at this point. Her skin began to tingle and Rogue groaned. Someone was coming, someone powerful if the reaction of her mutation was any indication.

She looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman in a military uniform making her way down the aisle. Marie turned her head away from the woman, pulling her coat more tightly around her.

'Please don't sit with me…please don't sit with me…' She prayed over and over.

"Shit!" She said aloud when she felt a weight settle next to her.

She heard a soft chuckle and sighed in defeat as she turned to look at the now amused woman.

"Sorry there are no other seats. Don't worry I won't bother you if you want to sleep." She told her.

Marie didn't answer she just turned to face the window again. Maybe if she went to sleep the temptation wouldn't be so bad. The woman reeked of power. She tugged at her gloves nervously. She hadn't slept since she left the mansion. She was tired but whenever she closed her eyes she would see the professor's shock as she drained him and feel the rush his power had given her.

"Where you headed?" The woman asked and Marie barely suppressed a groan. She turned her back a little more on the annoying woman hoping that her silence would put her off.

The woman chuckled nervously and Marie almost felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I know I'm a chatterbox. I can't really help it. The more nervous I get the more I talk. Used drive my sister nuts. The only one who really can stand it is my father. He always listened no matter how much I rambled." The woman said fondly.

Rogue narrowed her eyes and looked at the woman. She could see the love she had for her father in her eyes. Marie swallowed her envy and turned back to the window. She felt the woman touch her shoulder and flinched. She turned back to see the woman held out a gloved hand to her.

Were gloves part of a military uniform? Why was she wearing them? Did she know Rogue's ability? Marie looked from the extended hand to the woman's face. There was something in the woman's eyes. She wanted to make friends a little too much.

Rogue debated using the professor's telepathy to find out exactly what this woman wanted. A small insidious voice whispered in her head that if she touched her with a skin she would not only know all about her, even things she might be able to hide from a telepath, but she would also have the power that was tempting her so deliciously. She decided not to use the professor's ability. It would be a violation, maybe not as great as her skins absorption of her memories but a violation none the less. The woman hadn't done anything to her other than be annoying.

Marie ignored the hand and turned back to the window. She heard a loud sigh from the woman.

"Sorry, guess you don't like to shake hands. I only meant to introduce myself. My name is Carol Danvers." The woman said sunnily.

"Ah'm sorry but Ah really don't feel like talking." Rogue finally said unable to ignore her any longer but not wanting to tell her name.

"Oh…okay it's just it will be a long trip and well I just thought maybe we could keep each other company but I understand if you don't want to talk. Like I said I'm a bit of a chatterbox…" Carol went on but Rogue didn't listen she closed her eyes and feigned sleep, hoping the woman would fall asleep and she could sneak off at the next stop.

* * *

Logan woke again to find himself strapped to a bed. He knew he could break free but he laid there for a couple of minutes trying to decide what to do. A large part of him just wanted to leave and track down Marie, but he knew he would have better luck if he got some answers first.

He needed to find out what had happened. He really couldn't believe that she would really hurt the professor, at least not on purpose. It had to have been an accident and Jean was just reacting with jealousy.

"So you're awake." Scott said and Logan turned to look at him.

"Scooter." He growled. He still didn't like the man. He didn't like that he was such good friends with Marie.

'If you hadn't had your head up your ass she would have turned to you.' Wolverine growled in his head.

"What happened?" He asked a little less gruffly. He figured he would get more truthful answers from Scooter then he had from Jean. Even thinking of what she had said made him want to find her and show her what a real monster was.

"I'm not sure. I only know what Jean told me and what I have seen on the security cameras. Jean said she heard Rogue's voice in her head calling her to help the professor. She found him slumped in his chair outside Rogue's room. He is still unconscious but we believe he will wake up soon." Scott rubbed his face and Logan noticed he had not shaved. It was kind of odd, Scott was usually so clean shaven.

"On the security tapes I saw Rogue leaving her room with her duffel bag and running into the professor outside her door. He touched her. I don't know if she lost control of her powers or what…she told me she could control it. I have touched her skin before…" Scott trailed off, Logan could feel the man's jealousy and felt a good measure of it himself. He didn't like Marie touching Scooter. Didn't like her touching anyone, she was his.

"She came to visit you before she left. I couldn't hear what she said but…she gave you a kiss." Scott told him.

"She kissed me?" Logan asked surprised. He had forced his kiss on her twice. She had willingly kissed him? Wolverine purred with delight and Logan couldn't help a small smile.

"Why were you choking Jean?" Scott asked.

The smile left his face and he had to suppress a growl. "She called Rogue a monster. Said she should be locked up."

"I'm sorry Logan. I was upset. The professor was hurt. He's like a father to me…" Jean said from the doorway.

Logan turned to see her standing there and clenched his fists. He didn't hold back his growl as he looked at her but he did fight the instincts that wanted him to finish what he had started.

"Jean I asked you to wait till I talked to him." Scott muttered angrily never taking his eyes from Wolverine.

"I'm sorry but the professor is awake and he is asking for the both of you." Jean said.

* * *

Marie woke with a start, her knuckles itched and she wanted to release her claws but she was on a train with a stranger sitting next to her. She took a deep breath and tried to control the rapid beating of her heart.

'I'm sorry darlin'. Logan said sadly.

'Ah'm used to nightmares Logan. At least it wasn't my father this time.' She replied.

She spoke the truth, she was glad it wasn't her father but Logan's nightmares were bad. She closed her eyes and again saw the bubbling water, the celebrating men and the endless pain.

'Ah knew you suffered but feelin it…' Marie said unable to describe the feelings the dream evoked.

'Come back to me darlin' together we can get over our nightmares.' Logan pleaded with her.

'Ah can't you saw what Ah did to the professor, what Ah did to ya.' Marie said sadly.

'Then let me come to you.' Logan tried again.

'Ah hurt ya Logan. Ah will only keep hurtin ya. Ah don't want ya stuck with me forever.' She said leaning her head back against the seat. She wasn't sure he still wanted Jean. This Logan definitely wasn't as infatuated as he had been when she first absorbed him. It was clear though that his feelings for Marie had more to do with an animalistic pull than with actual feelings for Marie herself. He really didn't know her.

Carol snored softly beside her and Marie smirked. The woman wasn't silent even in her sleep.

'Rogue I don't trust that woman. She knew to wear gloves and she seems too friendly. I think you should get off at the next stop.' The professor finally spoke up.

He made sense and she was going to ditch the woman as soon as possible, she annoyed the hell out of her, but she wondered if the professor had ulterior motives.

Getting his memories had shown her things she wasn't sure she liked. His manipulations of his students was hard to stomach. He had good motives and he truly believed what he preached. He even loved them like children but she didn't want to be manipulated. She never wanted to feel as helpless as her parents had made her feel again. She would never be under someone else's control. Not as long as she could help it. It was another reason she would not go back to the mansion.

By now the professor probably realized just what she was capable. The professor in her head was already drooling at the thought of the power she could control. She had opened up a connection when she had drained him.

He not only knew her secrets he had a link to her. She knew she should sever the connection but she wanted to wait till he woke. She had to make sure he was okay. She was wary of the man but she still admired him. Still liked him and didn't want him hurt.

Marie looked over at her sleeping seatmate. She looked down at the purse sitting on the floor by them. She smiled bitterly and reached in pulling out a large amount of money. This should get her quite far. She briefly wondered why Carol had so much. Did military people make a lot of money? She put the money in her pocket and stood quietly. She eased around the woman and made her way out of the seat and down the aisle. The woman never stopped her snoring and Marie breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the restrooms.

The train was moving quickly and she wouldn't even attempt this if she didn't have Logan's healing powers. She opened the window and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. She waited till she saw a space up ahead that might provide a softer landing, then she jumped.

* * *

The professor was sitting up in bed when they arrived. He smiled grimly at Logan and waited for them to sit down. Logan couldn't sit he had waited a long time for answers and now his patience was coming to an end.

"First of all let me say that none of this is Rogue's fault. I touched her, I tempted her." The professor told them.

Jean started to interject but the professor held out his hand stopping her.

"She can control her mutation but she suffers from…almost an addiction. Her mutation desires more power and she struggles not to drain the life force from those around her. It is not so strong around humans and she has more control but around mutants it is almost…overwhelming. I am not sure how she went so long with only draining Logan and she only did that when he forced himself on her. My touch was too strong a temptation. I caused this." The professor told them.

Jean folded her arms and looked like she didn't believe what the professor was saying. Logan felt guilty for his part in making things harder for her. Scott looked hurt and worried.

The professor held up his hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let me explain the mechanics of her mutation and what happened. Then I will answer all of your questions. First her mutation draws the life force from normal humans, from mutants she not only gains their life force but also their mutation. She gets an imprint of the person in her mind and has all their memories…" He was interrupted by a deep growl from Logan.

"Yes she has everything you remember in her head. Even your nightmares." The professor said sadly.

Logan hung his head. Did she know how he felt about her? He had know she gained a bit of his feral nature. Did that mean she felt the same pull he did?

"She feels the same connection you do…perhaps more so she actually likes you…maybe even loves you." The professor told him, hearing his thoughts.

Logan had a hard time believing that. If she knew all about him, how could she. He was hardly loveable.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked not believing that she could love him.

"When she touched me she established a psychic connection. Why she hasn't closed it yet I am unsure I can only guess she was waiting to make sure I am okay. I can feel her barely…She is on a train heading north to Canada." The professor told them his eyes taking on a far away look.

Logan started toward the door. He had to find her and now that he had a direction to look he was determined to go to her.

"Wait Logan there is more you should know and I don't know where she plans to go yet." The professor called stopping him.

Logan clenched his fists but he stopped and walked back to the group.

The professor took a deep breath. "When she drains a mutant she gets their mutation physically. It causes her pain, the stronger the mutation the stronger the pain. She touched a weak empath and had a mild headache, she touched me and had a severe migraine for a whole day."

"When I touched her?" Logan asked fearing the answer.

"It was the reason she ran off." The professor said not fully answering the question. "The longer she holds on the more she gets the mutation. She held Earl till he died and gained his full mutation…it was weak because he was weak. Magneto held on for quite a while but she gained perhaps three fourths of his mutation. In a fight he would be stronger than her. She gained nearly all of yours Logan I believe because you touched her twice and held on to her longer than any normal mutant could and survived. With me she has about half my ability."

Logan was silent as he thought through the effects of his mutation on her. She would have his long life, his animalistic qualities…

"Does she have my…" He held out his fist and let his claws show.

"Yes." The professor answered.

"That's why she didn't take my ability…She didn't want my eyes." Scott said sadly.

"No, Scott. She didn't take your mutation because you are her friend. She cares for you too much and didn't want to hurt you." The professor told him. Scott didn't look like he believed him.

"So she has Magneto's, Wolverine's and now your abilities." Jean said quietly.

The professor nodded.

"She also has every one of your memories." Jean added, Logan could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"More…She has blocked off most of those she absorbed, including Magneto. She kept her childhood sweetheart's …imprint in her mind and yours Logan until the statue incident. She fully intended to die there after destroying Magneto's machine. She is suicidal only Cody's and Logan's thoughts kept her living. She talked to them constantly. They were her friends…her conscience and her comfort." The professor told them his face showing his grief over what Marie suffered.

"Now she has me and Logan again advising her, but I fear that may not be enough. She will be very powerful and now that her abilities were revealed at the statue…" He didn't finish, he didn't have to. Everyone would want to control her.

Logan growled again at the thought of danger to Marie.

"Are you planning to bring her back to the school Professor? From everything you have said she would be a danger to the children…to all of us." Jean said.

Logan glared angrily at the woman and Scott frowned at her too.

"I don't believe she will come back. She knows the danger very well Jean. But I can't leave her alone out there. It's too dangerous. I can't pinpoint exactly where she is. She has enough control of her psychic abilities to block me but I can hazard a guess." He turned to look at Logan before continuing.

"She will head to your past Logan." The professor told him quietly.

"Where professor? I am ready to go. We will stay with her, guard her till she has the control she needs to return to us." Scott said vehemently.

"It may take her a long time to arrive there and I can't lose for such a length of time. Logan needs to go alone." The professor turned back to Logan.

"Take a communicator and call us when you make contact with her." The professor told him.

Logan nodded. He needed to get to her…keep her safe…

"She will go to Alkali Lake." The professor told him grimly.

Logan headed out of the room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

**Author's Note:** This is rated M for a reason.

Chapter 9

Logan looked over at his backpack sitting by the door. He wanted to leave a month ago but the professor had insisted it wasn't time yet. He was afraid if he went too early that Marie would catch his scent and avoid him. He assured Logan that Marie hadn't yet decided to travel to Alkali Lake.

For some reason Marie hadn't severed her link with Chuck when he woke up. She guarded her thoughts enough to keep her location from them but she talked to the professor often. She was suffering from his nightmares and Chuck said she was steadily heading to the Lake but she was doing it unconsciously and was taking her time getting there.

Chuck gave him a long fuckin' speech about how if he arrived too early that she would catch his presence there and not come. Logan knew how to hide himself, he didn't agree with him. He suspected that the professor wanted him to stick around to go on his 'missions'. He steadfastly refused to go on them though, he either growled his refusal or outright told him to fuck off.

Scooter had taken the girls out twice and he had refused. The Xgeeks still thought he had a thing for Jeannie. Truth was she annoyed the shit out of him now and he deeply regretted his initial reaction to her.

Nothing was as it seemed. Jeannie was not the classy chick he thought she was and she wanted nothing from him but a fuck. Being with her would have led him down the path he was already on. Proving to himself over and over what a shit he was.

Marie however brought out more of his finer qualities…more of Wolverine. The part of him that was loyal, protective, and to a large degree selfless. Wolverine wanted to take care of his mate…Logan wanted what made him feel good.

Logan snorted at that thought. If he had done what Wolverine wanted from the beginning he would feel a lot better. Marie might have even stayed.

He hated waiting and the only real thing that kept him here was the thought that Marie could change her mind and head back to the mansion while he was waiting at Alkali Lake with his thumb up his ass. The professor was his only real lead on her and if she had Logan's abilities and memories he knew too well that she could hide from him forever.

He smelled Jeannie outside his door and suppressed a growl. Things between her and Scooter were breaking apart and the more they came unraveled the more she made passes at him. He had to keep a tight grip on his anger around her. She stirred his lust and he knew Marie would not understand if he gave in to her. A few times the claws almost came out. On this Wolverine was on the wrong side. He wanted to gut her. He didn't like her at all.

He rubbed a hand over his face and growled as her scent hit his nose. It was hard to hold back when she smelled like that…touched him so intimately…spoke so huskily. The man in him wanted a fuck and she was more than willing. It was the way he handled his emotions. Fucking and fighting and he had neither in such a long time. Wolverine growled loudly in his mind and he let him have control, with a promise that he wouldn't kill her. She never tempted him, not even for a moment.

Wolverine flung the door open and scowled at the woman on the other side. She was wearing a very short skirt with heels so high he wondered how she could walk in them and a shirt buttoned so low that he could see her bra. Logan noticed these things, Wolverine just growled openly.

'She is nowhere near our Marie.' He told Logan.

Logan agreed as a picture of Marie entered his mind. He marveled again at how much more the animal in him seemed to control his urges, where the man would have given in to less and lost Marie.

'You don't see clearly. I see what is real.' Wolverine told him.

Logan didn't understand until Wolverine concentrated on her scent and not her appearance and words. There it was…just a hint…a whiff that was off. He wrinkled his nose at the sour scent and suddenly Jeannie looked different to him.

He tilted his head as he looked at her. She gave him a sexy smile but he ignored it. He had given up on his infatuation with her at the beginning when she had kissed him, he had thought it was because he didn't want a cheating woman. But the truth was he normally didn't care about that. A fuck was a fuck. It wasn't the thought of taking her from Scooter, who cared about the bastard that couldn't keep his woman satisfied. It wasn't that, even though he hadn't realized it, it was the scent of something wrong on her. Now that he thought about it every woman he had been with had smelled just a little off. He had ignored it giving in to his baser urges over and over. Wolverine knew though.

Wolverine couldn't ignore that wrongness and had constantly urged him against the women he used. Logan had never listened to him but after smelling Marie he knew. He had tried to deny it, ignored it, chased Jeannie but it had been there all along in the scent of the woman who was his.

Logan came back in control. He hadn't listened to a word Jean had said and looked a little surprised to see tears in her eyes. She reached out for him and he stepped back from her. He didn't want to touch her and her tears felt fake. He could smell the lie in them.

"It's late Jean. I was just getting ready for bed." He said gruffly and went to shut the door.

She put a hand on the door stopping him.

"He broke up with me Logan. He loves Rogue. I was a fool I thought they were friends but…" Jean said with a sob. She was lying but which part was a lie?

Still he knew Scooter had feelings for his Marie, he had smelled it on him many times. He had been walking around the mansion in a sour mood since she left. Just the thought of another man after his Marie caused him to growl.

"They were having an affair. He said he is going to leave to find her…" That's as far as she got before he slammed past her.

If Scooter touched his Marie he was going to pay! He ran down the hall sniffing the air for the man he intended to kill.

He found him in no time and charged at him with a roar and his claws extended. Scott was surprised but his training kicked in and he raised his hand to his visor. A red beam hit Wolverine in the chest but it didn't stop him. He took a swipe at Scott ignoring the gaping hole in his shoulder.

Scott agilely avoided the move and lifted his hand to his visor again.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"She's mine!" Wolverine growled and moved forward again.

Scott understood instantly, his face became determined and Logan knew it was serious now. Scott knew exactly who he was talking about. He gave a feral grin and began to circle his prey.

"She's too young for either of us." Scott gritted out.

That gave Logan pause and Scott took advantage of his momentary distraction. He felt a hard fist connect with his jaw. He grinned as he wiped a trace of blood from his lips. The boy packed a punch. It might have taken him down if his skull wasn't laced with adamantium.

Wolverine pounced and had Scott on the floor in a moment, his claws poised above his heart. Something stopped him…the determination in Scott's jaw or the knowledge that Marie wouldn't be happy if he killed this man…he wasn't sure which but he stopped.

He pulled his claws in and stood up roughly shoving at Scott.

"She's mine. You don't touch her." He gritted out.

Scott sat up and looked in Logan's direction.

"I haven't touched her. She's just a friend but if she ever wants more…" Scott clenched his fists. "I wouldn't turn her down and you wouldn't stop me."

Wolverine growled and punched Scott, throwing his head back from the force of the blow. He knocked the man out in one blow and would have done more except at that moment the professor's voice sounded in his head.

'She's on her way to the Lake.' The professor told him.

All thoughts of taking care of Scooter fled as the thought of finally seeing his Marie chased it away. He ran to his room and grabbed his backpack before anyone could stop him he was out the door.

* * *

Marie trudged on. Her feet were heavy and she wanted to sleep badly but she couldn't. The nightmares were getting worse and she hadn't slept in days. She wasn't even sure where she was going she just let her feet take her where they would.

She knew about what had happened to Logan from the first time she had absorbed him but she hadn't gotten his nightmares. Maybe because Cody protected her? She wasn't sure why but this time she got them full force and it was awful.

'You got to let me go darlin'.' Logan told her.

At times she considered it. When she woke up with her body aching, panic making her heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest, and her bone claws sticking out of her hands, blood dripping. She would think momentarily of purging him from her system but she didn't.

The piece of him she had in her head kept her from running back to him. Kept her from the temptations the mansion and he represented. She wished Cody was here, she missed him fiercely. Without him, without her conscious, she was struggling. She had no compunctions about stealing what she needed, no feelings of guilt from draining anyone who dared try to hurt her.

The professor tried to talk to her and she kept the lines open with him for that purpose but she found him easier to ignore than Cody had been. Logan never tried to stop her, he told her to do what she had to.

Marie pulled her coat closer around her. She had been sticking closer to rural areas. It wasn't helping her learn better control but until she was able to stop these nightmares control was not going to be possible. Even though her guilt had gone with Cody she didn't want to keep hurting people. It would be better to be alone.

She smelled water and looked up to see a beautiful lake and a large dam. She really couldn't enjoy the beauty she just wanted to rest. She sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands.

She was there for a long time before she caught the scent of him. Her exhaustion must have dulled her senses because he was too close for her to run.

She lifted her head and caught saw him standing not ten feet from her. Her breath stopped as she took him in. She felt heat run through her at the sight of him and wetness between her legs. She stood up and growled softly at him.

He stalked to her, smelling so male and so perfect. A growl rumbled in his chest and Marie shivered as she heard it. Her legs trembled as she debated whether to run or to launch herself at him. She didn't want to run from him…no it was too late for that but she would enjoy the chase…

In the end he made up her mind for her and caught her in his arms before she could move. He pushed her against a tree and began nipping at her shoulder and neck, making his way to her face and kissing her so fiercely she tasted blood.

Her stomach clenched, her nipples tightened and her hands rose up grabbing his hair and yanking him closer to her. She bit his lip mixing his blood with her own.

His hands made their way to her breast and she groaned at the feel of it. She bucked her hips into him, she needed him now! Her hands went to his belt and his started tugging at her jeans. In moments they were free and he lifted her legs around him before thrusting in to her.

She threw her head back and screamed at the feeling and he growled in response, beginning to thrust hard. She matched his movements. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was fierce and passionate but more right than anything she had known.

They grasped and bit each other needing to mark each other, needing to mingle their blood as well as unite their bodies. Their tempo increased and Marie began to whimper as she felt herself build to something she had never felt before with another person.

Logan must have known because he increased his pace. Marie cried out as she felt herself tumble over the edge. She felt her body contracting around him and her roared in pleasure as he released himself inside her.

She put her head in his chest as her breathing started to return to normal. He let go of her legs and kissed her tenderly on her head. Marie looked up at him suddenly shy. His hand caressed her cheek so gently that tears came to her eyes.

"Shhh darlin'" he said as he kissed the tears away.

He took her coat off and laid it on the forest floor. Then he picked her up and laid her down on it. He slowly began to remove her clothes murmuring to her as he did it.

"I'm sorry darlin', I've wanted you so long…I couldn't stop it…I'll show you now…Show you how I really feel…" He told her between gentle touches and sweet kisses.

She wanted to tell him that she had enjoyed what had happened. It had been perfect in its own way. What she had needed…what they had needed. The way he was touching her now though took her breath away. She couldn't speak, could barely think.

She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. She didn't want to just take, she wanted to give. She wanted him to feel what she felt. She removed his shirt while he kissed her neck. She ran her fingers over his chest, marveling over the rough feeling of it. She loved that he was so hairy, loved that he felt so masculine.

He growled and she shivered giving her own feminine growl in response. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled at him, running her fingers over his lips and to his mutton chops. She couldn't say how much she loved him but she felt it with her whole heart. When it had happened she wasn't sure but it had.

There had been an instant recognition in her for him but her fear had held her back, then she hadn't liked him much. His pursuit of Jean had made her feel like he wouldn't return her feelings so she closed them off. Then she got him in her head and knew him in a way few people knew another. She liked him then. Now she knew him in an even deeper way and she loved him.

It scared her for a minute, the strength of the emotion made her gasp and her fear must have shown in her eyes because suddenly he was doing everything he could to reassure her.

"You're so beautiful darlin'…so soft…so perfect…" He said as he kissed her body.

She ran her hands down his body, enjoying the feel of his skin and arching her body into his. He moved over her and looked into her eyes. She put her hand on his shoulders and nodded with a smile. He entered her slower this time but the feeling was the same. It was so right, she moaned at the feel of him moving inside her.

They moved together slowly, enjoying the feelings and not wanting them to end. This time they kissed instead of bit. It was tender but still held passion. Her feelings for him only grew as they moved.

Eventually it was too much and she felt his body tensing, her own was reacting and she knew it would be over soon but she wanted more. She wanted more of him, needed more. Her skin turned on. She felt his emotions and power entering her. She couldn't stop as she was overwhelmed by his love…He loved her…She screamed his name as she climaxed and felt him release in her, his body shuddering.

She gasped in horror as she realized that he had lost consciousness. She turned off her skin and rolled him off her. She felt his pulse desperately, praying that she hadn't killed him. She cried out in relief when she found it.

She went to her duffel and pulled out a blanket to cover him. When she was done she just stared at him as she sorted through what she had taken from him. His feelings for her had grown. Their lovemaking had cemented it for him. He loved her.

She traced his face with her hands and kissed his lips. He didn't think their first coming together had been about love, he had felt guilty and tried to show her the second time how he felt. She smiled through her tears. It had all been love…it had all been right. There should be no guilt or shame.

If she left him now he would think what they had shared had been only on his side. She knew it wasn't, she wanted him as much as he did her, but she had to leave. She wasn't in control of her hunger yet. She would drain him again and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

She put her fingers to his temples and pushed herself into him. She used the knowledge and gift she had been given by the professor and established a link with him. She kissed him again and gathered her clothes together, beginning to dress herself and him.

'Professor!' She called.

'I'm here Rogue.' He answered. Even though he had gained her name he always called her Rogue and she was grateful to him. She liked him but he hadn't earned her name. She knew him too well and knew his passion for his cause outweighed his love for his Xmen.

'Logan is hurt can you send someone to pick him up?' She asked.

She felt the professor's concern but he didn't ask her what had happened. He walked on eggshells with her and she felt a little guilty about it, but in the end she knew him too well to trust him completely.

'Of course Rogue. I will have the team there within an hour.' He told her.

An hour…Marie sat beside him and gazed at him. She felt the link she had established. He was deep in unconsciousness and he wasn't thinking clear thoughts but she felt him. He wasn't perfect, his temper was volatile, he was selfish at times, he let his baser emotions rule him for years but he was perfect for her. She was even tempered to the point of letting people run over her, she thought of others to the point of closing herself off from everyone in an effort not to hurt them, she didn't let herself feel anything but sorrow and felt guilty for all her desires so tried to close them off.

They fit, even their mutations. He was the only one she could think of that would be able to survive three touches from her. She kissed his forehead.

"I have to leave. I can't…I can't hurt you again. I have to gain control so that I don't. We have forever, I just need time to get a hold of this…to be worthy of what we have. We won't be apart though, I have a piece of you and now you have a piece of me. We're connected now and forever." She told him before kissing his lips. He would remember her words when he woke. She made sure she imprinted them into his mind.

She rose and hid herself. The Xmen would be here soon and she didn't want them to see her. She stayed after they came in spite of the danger of detection and watched as they loaded him into the blackbird and sighed heavily as they left.

She squared her shoulders and started walking. It was time to take this seriously. She would gain control and come back to Logan.

* * *

Carol watched the video being played by the sentry. He had stumbled upon the lovers while making his rounds. He had originally started to record their rendezvous instead of breaking them up because he was a bit of a pervert but he had soon discovered they were mutants. He had watched the wounds they inflicted on each other heal and then watched Rogue knock Wolverine unconscious. He had recorded every bit of it, even the Xmen picking Wolverine up and Rogue walking away.

He had been too afraid of Rogue to try to apprehend her and she must have been too distracted to smell him. Carol figured he had gotten off lucky. Rogue would have easily taken care of the guard.

"I need to show this to Stryker." She told him taking his phone from his hands and walking away.

"You're going to reimburse me for that right?" He called after her but she ignored him.

"What do you want Carol, I'm busy right now." He said angrily. He frightened her but she had her orders. She was to help him. She hated the man. He did horrible things to mutants, used them, experimented on them, and controlled them. She had been secretly glad when Rogue had escaped her, even though it had meant her being reprimanded by her superiors and this man threatening to control her as he did the woman by his side.

"I think you will want to see this." She told him handing him the phone.

His eyes widened the minute he saw who was on the video, then he began to smile as he watched. He laughed at the end of it.

"This is perfect. They love each other. Now we can not only get both of them but control them too." He smiled and turned to one of the soldiers at his side, issuing orders.

Carol felt a shiver of fear run through her as she listened. Sometimes she wondered why she did this…but orders were orders.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 10

Marie tugged at the strap of her duffel bag. Two days…two days since she had seen Logan. Since they had kissed and made love. Two days since she had touched him and felt him pour into her. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

She wanted to be with him but she was frightened. Scared at how much she wanted to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him again. He still hadn't woken up from her last touch. His presence in her mind was stronger than ever...different from before. Now instead of just an imprint the connection she had established let her feel the real Logan.

The connection let her know not just his past but his present too. She knew he was still unconscious. She was a little frightened about what he would feel when he woke up. He would know her in a way no one did. He would know her past and present. He would know about her father, about the hunger that burned her, about the people she had hurt. Would he still want her?

'He'll know your real age too dear. Really I wish you hadn't lied to us about it. I can't even imagine how guilty…' The professor spoke to her in her mind.

Rogue cut him off. 'How is he?' She asked. She didn't like the professor's sermons but she didn't want to cut the connection till after Logan woke up.

'I am actually on a flight to Washington. There is an important senate meeting I have to attend but don't worry Jean is with him.' The professor told her.

She didn't like that idea. Even though she had given in to her uncontrollable need for him she still had doubts. Did he still want Dr. Grey? It would be better for him but she could no longer feel good about it. Not that she had ever really felt good about it…more resigned.

If he did want Dr. Grey she didn't know if she would be able to step aside now. She growled softly at the thought of it. No there would be no stepping aside. She would get a hold of this burning hunger and she would be with him. No one else was going to take her place.

She began walking again, her feet taking her back to New York. It would take her a while to get there. In that time hopefully she would gain enough control.

She traveled for a few hours her mind quiet. It was calming but strange and she missed the chatter. She especially missed Cody. Logan and the professor's presence had blended into the link she had created with them so they weren't talking to her. Logan was unconscious and the professor was busy. She supposed she should enjoy it but instead it made her feel lonely.

Marie was frowning at these thoughts, but shook off her melancholy. She was making plans for ways to overcome her skin when she felt it. Someone was following her. She raised her head and looked around carefully. She couldn't see anyone but her instincts were screaming at her and her skin was reacting. Whoever it was, was a mutant. A powerful one if the strength of her skin's reaction was anything to go by.

"Ya might as well come out Ah know ya there!" She called.

A woman landed in front of her. Marie almost laughed as she recognized her. It was the woman who annoyed her on the train. What was her name?

"Hello Rogue. I'm here to help you." She told her.

Marie just looked at her. She didn't trust her and she tugged at her gloves, itching to touch her.

"I have been stationed at Alkali Lake under Colonel Stryker. We saw you and your lover. Stryker wants the Wolverine and he wants you. He is planning to raid the school to get Wolverine then use him against you." Carol told her. The woman was telling the truth. She felt it and smelled it. A deep fear gripped her.

"What could he possibly want with me?" Marie growled.

Carol looked at her disbelieving. "You are very powerful and you have more potential than any mutant he has ever seen. He plans to make you his perfect weapon."

It didn't really matter, what did matter was he planned to use Logan in his plans. She didn't want to sit here talking to this woman while her mate was in trouble. Marie turned and started running. She would get to a town, steal a car and get to the Mansion. She was so far away though it would take her too long!

She felt strong arms pick her up and suddenly she was flying. She was too startled to struggle at first but when she had a chance to think she decided to just let the woman fly her there. She didn't trust her but it would get her there fastest.

* * *

Logan woke up with a pounding headache. His first thoughts centered on Marie. He vaguely remembered her speaking to him. Telling him goodbye…

He sat up slowly, his whole body hurt. How long had he been out? He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around his room. This was not the med bay at the mansion. His body tensed and his senses became alert.

He got up off the bed and prowled his cell. It smelled here of ammonia and pain. He growled low in his throat as fear rose in him. He remembered that smell, he could never forget it. They had caught him again.

He tried the door. He knew it would be locked, it was also proof against his strength. He let his claws out and attacked it to no avail. He had to get out of here. He had to find Marie. He knew she was feeling guilty about touching him but he didn't care. He didn't care if she touched him as long as she stayed with him.

He wanted to rip the room apart but instead he took deep breaths and struggled to control his anger. It wouldn't help him right now. He went to the bed and sat down, leaning his head against the wall. He would just wait, they would be here soon.

He waited for two hours before he smelled them outside his door. Gun oil, sweat and fear. The door opened and he saw six men with guns pointed at him.

"Come with us." One of the men said.

He stood up slowly scowling. He eyed the guards, sizing up his chances. He could probably take them but he needed to get information first. Where was he? Who had him? Did they have Marie too?

He followed them down the hall, not saying a word and making no sudden moves. The men were nervous and he didn't want to cause an incident till he knew what was going on.

They led him to a conference room. An older man stood to one side with an Asian woman by him, she had startling blue eyes. On the other side of the room stood two women. One with white, blonde hair and the other…Jeannie. Both were dressed in lingerie. The blonde in white and Jeannie in red. Both had startling blue eyes.

"Jeannie…" He whispered. She gave no reaction.

He turned to the man. "What have you done to her?" He growled.

The man smiled. "I have only given her a purpose. She will be instrumental in helping us develop the ultimate weapon. Along with you of course."

His words rang in his head. He had heard that somewhere before in regards to himself. Images filled his mind, looking through water at scientist toasting each other and talking about a Weapon X.

"I don't know what you are planning bub but I won't go along with it." Logan growled.

The man actually laughed. "I don't need your cooperation. As a matter of fact it would be better if you did resist. It will make her more susceptible to me."

So it wasn't him that was going to be this ultimate weapon. It would be a woman. Logan glanced at Jean. Was he talking about her?

"She is on her way." The blonde said in a monotone voice.

Well that answered that question. It wasn't Jean. A deep fear started to rise as another possibility occurred to him. He started to growl. His claws shot out and he prepared himself to fight. He had to be connected to the woman that they wanted to use... Marie, they had to be talking about Marie!

He rushed toward the man but he only nodded at Jean and suddenly Logan couldn't move. She sauntered over to him and put one finger on his forehead and all went dark.

* * *

Marie walked around the damaged school. There were no laughing children, no Xmen, no Logan. She could see the signs of battle and her heart wanted to beat out of her chest. She struggled to control her panic. She needed to think.

She mentally called the professor. She showed him what she saw and told him about Carol. He told her that they were on their way back and that she should wait for him.

Marie agreed reluctantly. She didn't know where they had taken Logan. She knew he was alive, even knew he was awake but something was blocking her from talking to him. That worried her. Her telepathy wasn't as strong as the professors but she was in no way weak either. It would take a strong telepath to block her.

Carol was looking over the wreckage with a frown on her face. It was the first time she wasn't talking. The woman had talked incessantly, even when they were flying. Marie listened with half an ear, she was too concerned for Logan to give her, her full attention.

"Children…" The woman mumbled. Marie could feel and smell the distress coming from her.

"Ya know where they are." She said. It was a statement not a question. She couldn't read the woman's thoughts, that in itself made her suspicious but her emotions and actions screamed her guilt.

"Yes." Carol told her.

"Take me to them." She ordered. She told the professor she would wait for him but she couldn't do that. Logan could be in danger.

Carol nodded and they walked together out of the mansion. She took Marie's arms and soon they were in the air. This time Carol was silent and Marie concentrated on trying to contact Logan through their link.

'Marie…'

Marie jolted at the voice in her mind. She hadn't heard from him in so long…

'Cody!' She cried.

'Marie ya know this is a trap.' Cody told her.

'Ah figured but Ah have no choice. This is the quickest way to get to Logan and the children.' Marie told him.

Cody was silent and Marie was afraid he wouldn't talk to her again.

'Ah thought Ah lost ya.' She told him.

'At first Ah was angry with ya for trying to kill ya self again, then Ah figured ya didn't need me. Ah didn't want to be in the way.' Cody told her. She could read his jealousy and self sacrifice. He had stepped aside for Logan. She needed him though. He was her conscience. Without him the struggle to gain control of the need created by her skin would be ten times harder.

'Ah'll always need ya Cody. Please don't leave me again.' Marie pleaded.

'Ah won't.' Cody told her.

'Ah think Carol is in on it.' Cody told her.

Marie agreed with him. She had been suspicious from the start but she had been the quickest way to get to Logan. She looked at the ground rushing by and recognized where they were headed. Alkali Lake, she blushed at the memories that flooded her and Cody laughed in her mind.

They touched down on the road leading to the dam. Carol turned to her, her face a picture of indecision.

"You know I work for these people. I think the best course of action is for me to appear to be bringing you in. That is my orders." Carol told her.

Marie arched an eyebrow. A habit she had picked up from Logan. Carol brought out some handcuffs.

'Don't let her cuff you Marie!' Cody cried.

Marie had her own doubts and backed away from Carol.

"I can't bring you in unrestrained. They wouldn't believe it." Carol explained.

Marie took her gloves off then held out her hands. She wasn't going to let herself be totally helpless. Carol looked at her skin with fear and Marie couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

Carol's hands shook as she put the cuffs on her. She did it slowly and with great care not to touch Marie's skin. Marie was tempted to grab her hand but tamped down the instinct. This was the best way to find Logan.

She let Carol grab her arm and lead her into the building.

**Author's note:** Shorter chapter sorry. I know all you comic book fans will recognize the red and white queen images. I couldn't resist casting Stryker in Sebastian Shaw's role. Of course this is my own world and I am twisting the comic book and movie to fit my plot lol.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Xmen Comics, Movies or characters.

Chapter 11

Marie tried to talk to Logan in her mind but she felt something blocking her. Her mind was fuzzy and her vision wasn't all the way clear yet. Carol had stuck a needle in her neck the minute they reached the door, answering the question of whether she could be trusted.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She looked around her room, she saw no metal. Even the doorknob and hinges were plastic. She grimaced, whoever had her knew of her abilities. She could feel no metal in the room. She felt faint twinges of it at a distance but she wasn't as strong as Magneto, she would never be able to use it.

At least the cuffs were gone. They hadn't put her gloves back on either. She frowned as she sat back on the bed. Her head was clearing but that wasn't really a blessing. Smells were becoming clearer and her hearing…She could hear screams in the distance. She hoped it wasn't any of the children from the school.

She put her head in her hands and tried to ignore it. She tried to reach the professor but was unable to. Her link to Logan was silent too. Somehow they were blocking her. It didn't matter she was going to get everyone out of here and then she would destroy this place.

* * *

Logan woke up to find Jean staring at him. Her eyes still a vivid blue and strangely empty. What had Stryker done to her?

"Jeannie…" He whispered.

She smiled at him and for a moment her eyes flashed to their normal brown. Logan cocked his head to the side as he studied her.

"Jeannie you in there?" He asked in surprise.

"Good evening Wolverine. I see you are awake." Stryker said walking in the room with the Asian woman and a blonde.

"Our guest has finally arrived and is awake. It's time for us to begin." He said solemnly. "Jean open the link."

Logan looked at Jean, wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly a part of his mind opened and he felt her. Marie…

'Logan!' She cried he felt her relief at hearing him along with her fear.

'Where are you darlin'?' He asked.

'Ah'm here. In a damn cell. Ah wasn't as smart as Ah thought Ah was.' She said ruefully.

He was able to see her cell through her eyes but it didn't help him to know where she was. He growled in frustration. He looked up at Stryker, his rage finding a focus.

"You let her go!" He told Stryker as he strained against the chains that held him.

"Good they are talking." He said with a smile before looking to his side at another blonde.

"Carol." He ordered then stepped back.

The blonde approached him. He glared at her but said nothing. He was shocked when she hit him. The woman was strong.

'Logan!' Marie cried in his mind.

'It's alright darlin' I've faced worse.' He told her. It was the truth. He tried to close the link with her but was unable to. He wasn't trained and a large part of him didn't want to shut down his only link to his mate. Even through the torture, he felt better having her there in his mind.

He could see her, all of her. Was this what she saw when she absorbed someone?

'Almost. Ah take more of an imprint. Ah see the past not the present or future.' Marie answered him.

He sifted through her memories, it distracted him from what Carol was doing to him. A lot of what he saw made him sad and angry but a lot of it made him love her. She was strong and courageous. She had struggled so much and she still desired to do good, to be good. He identified with her struggle. He often felt like his anger would swallow up every good intention he had. She feared her the desire her skin created in her. She was far better than he was, she contained her weakness far more than he did.

Suddenly he felt little in comparison to her. She was so far above him. Her desire to be good was so much more than his.

'Not true Logan. Ya helped a runaway. Ya wanted to be good.' Marie protested his self-depreciating thoughts.

Logan smiled which got him a punch in the face. He spit out a tooth but didn't stop his grin. He was glad Marie was talking to him. It gave him a distraction from the beating he was taking.

'You're nineteen?' He asked her.

He heard Marie choke in his thoughts. He chuckled.

'It's okay darlin' but things would have been a lot different if I had known. No more lies.' He told her.

'No more lies.' She agreed.

He couldn't talk to her anymore as Carol pulled out a knife and the pain got too much for him to ignore.

* * *

Marie pounded on the door. She kicked and screamed till finally she felt Logan's mind go dark. She crumpled to the ground, deep sobs escaping her.

He was alive just unconscious. She felt the link sever and cried even harder. She wanted to share his pain to talk with him, love him, help him through it.

Eventually her tears dried and she leaned her head against the wall. Hopefully the professor would get here soon. She hadn't been able establish her link with him but surely he would be able to figure out where they were. Even if he didn't want to come for Logan and her, he would come for the children and Jean.

She felt a presence and soon heard her door being unlocked. She watched as an older man entered flanked by an Asian woman with striking blue eyes. Behind him stood Jean and another woman both in lingerie, both had the same eyes as the Asian woman.

It had to be some form of mind control. All three women seemed somehow vacant. Marie tried to reach Jean with the telepathy she had gained from the professor but she couldn't find Jean. Nothing seemed to be behind her eyes.

The man stared at her intently. Marie pretended to ignore him as she looked at the women surrounding him.

"Well you don't look like I thought you would. Hardly impressive at all." He said finally. He turned from her and looked at the other women surrounding him.

"These women seem more formidable but I was assured that you were more powerful than all of them." The man looked at her again and scoffed.

"You look like a child…" He said, his stare becoming speculative. "That could be an advantage."

He snapped out of his thoughts. "We learned with Wolverine, that magnificent healing factor doesn't always reset bones well so I think the first order of business is to fix that. Set up the lab…" He started to say when suddenly the Asian woman beside him punched him in the jaw.

His head flew back and he looked at her in shock. "Stop!" He yelled.

The woman struggled against Rogue's hold but Marie just smiled as the metal in the woman's body responded to her.

"Stop her!" The man yelled at Jean and the blonde.

The woman went limp but Marie manipulated the metal and quickly used her to knock out Jean and the Blonde. She smiled as the man looked at her in shock, finally he realized that it was her controlling the metal in the woman's body.

"Ya an idiot!" She spat as she punched him herself.

He fell back his lip bleeding. He started to yell but Marie stopped him with another punch to the side of his head. This time he fell unconscious. Marie leaned over him feeling around his body for his keys and any communication devices.

After she was done she went over to Jean. The woman was bigger than her but Marie still managed to drag her out of the room. She wasn't sure what had happened to her but she was sure the professor could figure it out.

She locked the others in the room and made her way in search of Logan. When she found him they would come back for Jean and the children.

* * *

Logan woke up carefully. He sniffed the air and caught no scent but his own. He opened his eyes and looked himself over. His wounds were healed, he must have been out for a while. Some of his wounds had been severe.

'Logan?' Marie called in his mind.

'Marie!' He called back glad to hear her.

'Are ya okay sugah?' She asked.

A wave of pleasure rushed through him at the endearment.

'Fine all healed up. Are you okay?' He asked he didn't feel any pain from her but maybe she was just better at hiding it.

'Great! Ah'm on my way with the keys then we can blow this joint.' She told him.

Logan laughed as she recalled the scene with Stryker. The man had been so careful about eliminating metal in her cell but had brought Deathstrike into her room.

'He seemed to not believe Ah was much of a threat.' Marie told him.

'Well you sure showed him darlin'.' He answered a swell of pride running through him. She was definitely a worthy mate.

He heard keys rattling outside his room and jumped up as the door open. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He ran to her and hugged her to him. She threw her arms around his neck and soon they were kissing.

He kissed her till he needed to stop to breathe. Then he kissed her neck, her chin, her ear. He groaned with want.

'Ah know sugah, me too but we got children to rescue.' She told him with genuine regret.

He set her down with a sigh.

"Stay close." He told her as he made his way out the door. He took the lead his senses being slightly better than hers.

There was some kind of commotion that was distracting the guards. They were able to evade them easier than they should have been able to. They made their way, with surprising ease, to the children's cells and began unlocking doors.

He let Marie handle gathering the children while he kept a lookout. Marie organized them, she had one of the bigger boys…Colossus was his name…directly behind Wolverine. She took the rear guard as they walked carefully through the halls.

They ran into two sets of guards. Colossus turned to metal, shielding the children from stray bullets while Wolverine took out the guards. Marie calmed the children and stopped any bullets that made their way past Colossus and even a couple that might have hit Logan.

The children were surprisingly quiet. He supposed being mutants they were used to violence and didn't panic as others would. It was kind of sad. Marie agreed with him.

They were almost out of the building when they ran into the blonde that had tortured him. She punched him hard enough to send him into the wall. The plaster cracked around him and guards flooded the area.

Colossus armored up and started punching but there were too many of them. Logan shook his head and tried to get back into the battle. The punch had really knocked him for a loop. He looked to see Marie running at the blonde.

"Carole!" She screamed as she landed a punch.

Carole laughed and Marie picked up metal around her to throw at the woman. The metal seemed to bounce off her. Wolverine growled and threw himself at her claws at the ready. They glanced off her skin and he pulled them back in, using his fist instead he punched her in the jaw. Her head knocked back but she just smirked at him.

"My skin is invulnerable." She said with a smirk and drew her fist back punching him in the gut. He felt all the air leave his body and choked. He wiped his mouth and saw blood. He looked back at the woman and stopped. Marie was behind her, her hands reaching for the woman's skin.

"Mah skin is poison!" Marie said grabbing the woman's cheeks from behind.

Carole and Marie screamed at the same time.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry this is so short but I have been struggling to find time to write and I wanted to get something up for you. Hope you enjoy :D


End file.
